


Reneg

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series: Mountie Slayer, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: A visit from Sunnydale's Slayer (not buffy), Lilith returns. Ray does something he never wanted to do.This story is a sequel toCruciamentum.





	Reneg

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Reneg"
    Author: EA Karras and Magnes
    Series: Mountie Slayer 
    Rating: R
    Codes: slash, h/c, BF/FK, M/M, angst.
    Disclaimer: Faith and Spike  belong to Mutant Enemy.
    
    ------
    
    Early morning sunlight poured around the edges of the blackout shades
    in the guest bedroom, casting the room into an uneven twilight.  Benton
    Fraser roused at the sounds of the Vecchio household on a Saturday morning:
    voices, the television, plates in the kitchen, the devil dog yapping
    in the yard.  In a fit of contentedness, he lay still and listened to
    the deep, even breaths of the man sharing his bed.  Ray Kowalski was
    still asleep, his head on Fraser's shoulder, his good arm laying across
    the Mountie's stomach.  Fraser savored the moment, the closeness, the
    warmth... 
    
    Warmth? 
    
    Ray was warm.  For the past two years, his body temperature had been
    consistently cooling as his body, with agonizing slowness, was turning
    undead.  Except for when he'd developed pneumonia this past winter, Ray
    had been freezing all the time.  Fraser looked down at him, wishing he
    could see Ray's coloring better.  Was he sick again? 
    
    A miserable cough from across the room reminded Fraser that his other
    companion in the guest room, Sabbat Elder James Calhoun, was definitely
    and very thoroughly ill.  It was unusual for a vampire, but Jamey had
    been poisoned two days ago during a Cruciamentum  meant for the Slayer
    Bred, Fraser, and the Slayer Born, Tom Grissom.  It wouldn't kill him
    - few things could - but it made him so sick Fraser was fairly sure Calhoun
    was wishing he could die all over again. 
    
    "Jamey?" Fraser asked quietly, trying not to rouse Ray. 
    
    "Nnnrr," growled the Sabbat. 
    
    "Can I get you anything?  Is there anything you need?" 
    
    "I need to step on a land mine," was the grumbled reply. 
    
    Fraser smiled.  Calhoun had done a complete turn-around in his allegiance
    at the emergence of Tom Grissom, switching from Lilith's lieutenant to
    Ray's vassal in an attempt to save Tom's life.  Fraser like him immensly
    despite his abrasive personality. 
    
    Carefully, Fraser extricated himself from the narrow bed, again wondering
    at Ray's unaccustomed warmth.  He covered Ray with the blankets again
    and dressed quickly before crouching beside Calhoun's bed.  At eye level
    with the vampire, he smiled in greeting. 
    
    "Tom will be here later today." 
    
    "Great," was the sarcastic reply. 
    
    "I thought you'd be happy," argued Fraser softly. 
    
    "I'll be happy if he doesn't kill me." 
    
    "Why would he want to?" 
    
    "For killing him, maybe.  Or just because that's what he does." 
    
    The Mountie smiled at the caustic attitude.  "He won't do anything of
    the sort.  He loves you and he knows why you did what you did.  You saved
    Ray from Adolph - I won't let him hurt you." 
    
    "Oh, wonderful.  Duelling Slayers." 
    
    "Besides, his mother is coming.  He's going to need all the support you
    can give him." 
    
    "His /mother/?" echoed Calhoun in renewed agony.  "I'd rather be locked
    in a church." 
    
    With a chuckle, Fraser rose.  "Do you want anything to drink?" 
    
    "I'll be down in a few minutes.  I promised that proto-demon of Maria's
    I'd help him with his history report." 
    
    Fraser thought the description of young Anthony rather fitting.  "Ray
    seems warm to the touch." 
    
    "Maybe he's sick.  We don't know what the hell Winslow did to him." 
    
    "I hope it's just a fever and nothing more." 
    
    "Hmm.  You and me both, Slayer." There was a short pause that felt like
    an eternity to Calhoun. "Fraser?" 
    
    "Yes?"
    
    "Why do you do it?"
    
    Fraser blinked, staring at the half sleeping vampire. "Do what?" 
    
    "Put up with me. Help me. Help us. After all I did to you and yours."
    
    Fraser shook his head. "I don't understand..."
    
    "The crucifixion. The lettings. Everything. Why?"
    
    Fraser wasn't sure. Not exactly. It wasn't because of Tom, they'd only
    recently met the man. And it definitely wasn't Ray. "I suppose I just
    trust you now. You weren't exactly in your right mind. More like Lilith's."
    
    "Ah..." Calhoun nodded. He still didn't understand but for now, it was
    enough.  
    
    *** 
    
    Diefenbaker peeked into the shadowy room, knowing his other human was
    in here alone and hoping he might get invited to share the blankets as
    he so often was at their other den.  He saw his other human was awake
    and watching him.  The blankets were lifted, and with a delighted smile,
    Dief pounced on the bed and his other human.  He snuggled close, wondering
    at the change in his other human's smell.  Curious, he looked into the
    other's eyes.  That was it.  They were as they had been at the start:
    blue.  His other human was as he had been, that was all.  The stench
    of death had faded.  Dief rested his head, glad to take warmth as opposed
    to giving it as he went back to sleep. 
    
    ***
    
    Tom sat in the Gremlin with the kids in the backseat, feeling for the
    first time in years like he was part of a family again. The only thing
    missing was James. And that was easily rectified. He sighed, turning
    the ignition and pulling out of the hospital parking lot. 
    
    He still hurt all over, but it wasn't anything a few days bed rest wouldn't
    cure.  Slayers healed quickly, after all. He heard a cry of surprise
    from the back seat, and glanced at Cassie. "What?" 
    
    "Big bird up there." She nodded to the sky. He glanced up at the sky
    and shivered. He pressed down the accelerator. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray's eyes shut instinctively, agony flaring through his shoulder as
    he reached to shield his eyes, and he saw Dief head for the lightswitch.
    At it's click, he expected a sudden burst of pain in his eyes. Nothing.
    Was the bulb burned out? Experimentaly, he opened his eyes. The lights
    were on. 
    
    And he could see. 
    
    "Fraser!!!!" 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom touched the book, gently, and frowned. His father. That explained
    a lot of things. The messages the book gave him. Why it didn't drive
    him mad. He lay it on the roof of his car, thumbing it open as Turnbull
    watched. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Right here, Ray," came a muffled voice from the bathroom at the end
    of the hall.  "Is everything-" 
    
    Ray yanked the door open.  Steam curled into the hall as Ray found his
    Mountie half-dressed, looking up in surprise. 
    
    "Ray?  What's wrong?" 
    
    Ray said nothing, just stared in awe.  This was the first time in months
    he had been able to look at Fraser with his own eyes.  He swallowed.
    God, he was beautiful. 
    
    "Ray?" 
    
    "I can see." 
    
    *** 
    
    For the sake of ease and propriety - and because James was exceptionally
    susceptible to motion sickness at the moment - Ma Vecchio had insisted
    on Tom staying with her family.  The house was plenty big enough and
    Maria's children relished the novelty of camping out in the living room
    while Tom and Jamey took their room.  Since the house was destined to
    be full, Ma had invited Turnbull and the McGet clan to come over for
    the day. 
    
    So now Turnbull stood a few feet away from Grissom as the Slayer paged
    through his copy of the Necronimicon.  Curious as he was, he dared not
    come any closer. 
    
    "Do you have the instructions she gave me?" 
    
    Turnbull produced the hastily-written page Cassie had entrusted to him.
    "I've never seen anything like this, I'll admit.  My question is, without
    a host body, where will he go?" 
    
    "What do you mean?" 
    
    Turnbull stood his ground and let Tom come to him.  "In the end, the
    spirit will be free, but since your father no longer has a body, where
    will he go once freed?"  He looked at Grissom, seeing that Tom hadn't
    considered this situation. 
    
    "I don't know that yet.  We'll have to wait for my mother." 
    
    The Mountie couldn't help but notice that the young man shuddered a bit.
    
    *** 
    
    "You can...?"  Fraser stared at him, clearly delighting in the shock
    he felt.  Ray's eyes were blue, not black anymore, but blue.  His skin
    had lost that ivory-white pallor it had acquired and his touch on Fraser's
    arm was warm. 
    
    "You're..."  He looked down at the long fingers on his arm. 
    
    Whispered Ray, "Human." 
    
    Tears welled in Fraser's eyes.  He leaned closer and at the look on his
    face, Ray was suddenly brought back to the flash that had been plaguing
    him since they had been after Lady Killer.  This was it:  the steamy
    room, his eyes back to blue, Fraser about to kiss him... 
    
    Their lips met.  Ray felt Fraser's hand in his hair, pulling him closer,
    crushing the American against him.  Ray broke off, grinning like an idiot,
    looking into the Mountie's shining eyes. 
    
    "I dunno how or why, Frase, but, oh, god, I hope it lasts!" 
    
    Reverently, Fraser touched Ray's face.  "I love you." 
    
    Ray's grin broadened.  "And I, you, Benton." 
    
    ***
    
    Coming down the front steps of the porch ahead of Ma, Vecchio peered
    at the book Tom held with some distaste. He didn't understand how the
    Slayer could stand to touch it, it even /looked/ disgusting and he hoped
    tom didn't think he was bringing that nasty tome into his family's house.
    
    He, too, had noted Tom's shudder at the mention of his mother. "Don't
    get along with her?" he asked, quietly. He could see that being a problem.
    A woman who went around putting her kid's father in a book might be a
    tad hard to get along with. 
    
    Tom looked up sharply. "I didn't say that." 
    
    Cassie snickered, "They hate each other." Ma barely suppressed a dismayed
    sigh. 
    
    "I do not hate her," the Slayer insisted too quickly. 
     
    Cassie shook her head at her father. "Before you left, you told her you
    hoped a Hienic ate her." 
        
    "Doesn't mean I hate her." 
    
    Ma smiled, a little unhappily. "Why do you dislike her, then?" 
    
    "She was my watcher too." 
    
    "I don't..." 
    
    "She put me through something similar to what Fraser and I just did.
    On my 18th birthday." 
    
    *** 
    
    Fraser held Ray tighter, staring at their reflection in the mirror. Warmth.
    Light. He could see. The reflection didn't have that odd smokey tone
    to it. He hugged Ray tight. He too hoped this would last. /Please let
    it last.../ 
    
    *** 
    
    Lauren took her bags from the carousel, not surprised Tom hadn't come
    to meet her. She looked at the address he'd given her to go to, and headed
    out to find a cab. She could fix this. She had to. For Cassie. 
    
    She wondered at the large bird that appeared to be circling the city,
    and shook her head. She wondered at the grandson that Tom said she now
    had. /Grandsons,/ she corrected.  
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio finally consented to allowing Tom to lock the Necronomicon in
    the hall closet until needed and kept the key himself.  The last thing
    he needed was nutso nieces and nephews. 
    
    "I'm going to go roust Stan," he announced, wondering where Fraser was
    hiding.  /Silly question, Ray/, he thought to himself.  /Find one, you
    found the other./ 
    
    The bedroom held only a sleeping werekid and Vecchio was about to wake
    him when he heard voices in the bathroom.  He knocked on the door, calling,
    "Yo!  You two!  Break it up!" 
    
    The door was yanked open and he braced for a fight with Stan.  He was
    in for a disappointment because the detective was smiling.  Vecchio blinked.
    Stan's eyes... 
    
    "Oh, my god..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom found the object of his desire - namely James Calhoun - stretched
    out on the couch in the TV room.  Former member of the RCMP, former major
    in the Canadian army, one-time Gangrel, now retainer to Prince Kowalski,
    Calhoun was also pulling duty as baby sitter.  His arm pinned baby Adam
    from rolling off the couch, and the demon child was chattering up a blue
    streak at the dozing vampire.  A slow, gentle smile touched his handsome
    face as he opened his eyes to look his lord and Tom felt his heart melt
    as he fell in love all over again. 
    
    "Hey," called Tom quietly. 
    
    Calhoun turned his smile on the Slayer.  "Hey." 
    
    "Missed you." 
    
    "Sorry about the other day.  I shouldn't have called." 
    
    "I'm glad you did.  Got me to thinking." 
    
    Calhoun raised an eyebrow. Even that ached. "'bout what?"
    
    "About us. About my kids. About slaying." He sat beside his lover, picking
    Adam up. The child was still uncomfortable around him, but looked like
    it was fighting the urge to burst into tears. Calhoun worried at that.
    
    "What about it?"
    
    "I think...I think we should have you made their guardians, in case something
    were to happen to me." 
    
    Calhoun looked surprised. "I've seen you fight, Tom. You're good. If
    you're thinking you're going to..." He saw a look in Tom's eyes. He didn't
    like it. "What is it? Did Ray see something that I missed?" 
    
    Tom shook his head. "Don't think so." 
    
    "Did you see something?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio stared at Ray's eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. "How?" He
    whispered, looking from the Mountie back to the detective. "How's it
    happen?" The doorbell rang. 
    
    "I don't know." Ray shook his head, grinning like an idiot. "Cool, though."
    
    The three of them jumped at the sound of a slap and a string of Italian
    words.  The three men were slack-jawed for a moment, then they piled
    down the stairs in a tangle just in time to see an unfamiliar woman holding
    her stinging cheek and Ma stalking away like a general that had just
    won a battle.  
    
    Frannie and Maria appeared from the kitchen and Turnbull, carrying her
    luggage, gaped from the front porch.  Diefenbaker, sensing action and
    too much of a nosey parker to keep out of it, squeezed down the stairs
    behind Fraser and the two Rays.  Kowalski gasped as he heard Aja start
    to cry.  The strange woman dropped her purse and, with a look that could
    scare even Guess, yelled, 
    
    "THOMAS!" 
    
    There was a moment's silence, then Calhoun begged, "Kill me now.  Please."
    
    Tom stared at his mother, stunned. He hadn't expected her to come so
    quickly. He made his way toward her, almost shaking with nervousness.
    He could feel everyone's eyes on them. 
    
    She gave him a once over, looking at his clothes in distaste. Purple
    leather slacks and a t-shirt. "So, you no longer act like a whore, but
    you still dress like one. That it?" 
    
    Kowalski's mouth dropped open. Calhoun had told him about Tom's mother,
    but he hadn't really believed all of it. He saw the look on Cassie's
    face, and winced. 
    
    "You can get him out of the book, and you can go," Tom whispered, not
    wanting to talk to her long. 
    
    She tilted her head, "Why's that? Afraid to talk to your own mother?"
    
    "Maybe I'm afraid you'll lock me in the garage with a big league vampire
    when I'm carrying a child. Oh. Wait. You already played that game." He
    turned on his heels, heading back to Calhoun. 
    
    "Thomas!" She shouted, oblivious to the stares. 
    
    Ma walked back up to her, glaring.  She pointed a finger in Lauren's
    face.  "Your son, your only son, father of your grandchildren, has asked
    you for help and this is what you give him?  Be ashamed!"  
    
    Lauren flinched.  The crowd watching was on the verge of applauding.
    
    "You haven't even asked about your grandson, whom you have never seen,
    or your granddaughter, whom you do not deserve.  You are the shame of
    all women and mothers! Your son. Your only son has almost died twice
    in the past two months, but do you care? No." 
    
    "Go, Ma," whispered Vecchio, delighted.  Ray grinned until Fraser nudged
    him with his elbow. 
    
    "Where is your father now?" Lauren finally asked, trying to maintain
    her shredded dignity. 
    
    "In the god-damned book where you put him!" snapped Tom.  He was regretting
    ever calling her. 
    
    She sighed.  "Where is the book, I meant." 
    
    Tom sighed in turn.  "Ray?" 
    
    Still on the couch, Calhoun wrapped himself around baby Adam as if to
    shield him from the Medusa.  "Wake me up when she's gone, Tom." 
    
    Tom took the book from Vecchio's hands, closing his eyes and reopening
    them slowly. He handed it to his mother, not looking at her at all. 
    
    She took the weighty tome and carried it to the table in the living room.
    Flipping it open, she began her reversal spell, holding her hands above
    the pages. "Thomas. Come here." 
    
    He came to her side, staring down at the book. It seemed to pulse with
    life. He felt her take his hand in one hand, a ceremonial knife in the
    other. Sharp motions at his palm, and then at hers and their hands were
    clasped together over the book. 
    
    Maria and Francesca shooed the children and Dief out of the house, dragging
    Ma with them. They didn't need to see this. Whatever it was. 
    
    Together, their blood dripped onto the pages of the book as they began
    to chant in tune with each other, the Romani words coming faster and
    faster as if they were both possessed. The energy in the room was palpable.
    
    Fraser watched, getting a truly bad feeling from all of this. "Tom..."
    He felt Ray squeeze his shoulder, gently. 
    
    *** 
    
    Faith jumped off the back of the train she'd hitched on, landing square
    on her feet. Chicago. Not where she expected to be heading, but hey.
    A city was a city and according to Lily or Lilith or whomever that chick
    was, it was a hopping place if you knew where to look. 
    
    *** 
    
    Turnbull looked nervously at the stairs where Fraser and Ray still sat.
    He would have preferred the detective much farther away from the Necronomicon
    than where he was now.  Too much strangeness was associated with that
    volume for the Seeker's liking. 
    
    Then he realised he could see Ray's eyes.  He wasn't wearing glasses
    and he wasn't in pain.  Ignoring the chanting from the living room, Turnbull
    hurried past Vecchio and up the few steps to seize Ray by the shoulders
    and turn him around bodily.  Kowalski smiled at his shocked expression.
    
    "What is this?" 
    
    There was fear in Turnbull's voice. 
    
    Ray shook his head.  "I woke up this morning like this, Turnbull.  Human."
    
    The Seeker glanced at the Slayer.  He could see Fraser was not entirely
    comfortable with developments, either, though clearly he was delighted
    that Ray no longer seemed to be a ghoulite. 
    
    "This cannot happen, Ray." 
    
    "It did." 
    
    "What did Winslow do to you?" 
    
    Behind them, the chanting grew louder, more frenzied. 
    
    "She injected me with something.  The blood tests were incon...in...they
    don't know what it is." 
    
    ""This is...bad," muttered Turnbull. 
    
    "Speak for yerself, pal." 
    
    A warm glow of energy was radiating off the open book on the living room
    table.  Turnbull knew the spell was reaching its climax.  What was Lauren
    planning?  Where would Tom's father go?  He glanced over to where Calhoun
    lay seemingly asleep - no, not asleep, he realised.  He was protecting
    Adam, holding the baby close and protectively.  A surprising man, James
    Calhoun.  Vecchio was at the foot of the stairs still, watching suspiciously.
    
    Something was afoot.  Turnbull knew in his heart the day would be a dark
    one for them all. 
    
    He heard simultaneous cries of pain from the duo in front of the book,
    and looked over at them stunned. "Tom?" 
    
    The warm glow was hitting them, pouring through them. When it died down,
    Tom lost his balance and fell against this mother. She stiffened, breathing
    heavily. 
    
    And then pulled him into a hug.
    
    Curious.
     
    *** 
    
    Fraser covered Ray's hand with his own, squeezing the long fingers gently.
    Suddenly the American's grip tightened.  Fraser glanced over, and to
    his horror, he recognized that glazed, distant look in Ray's eyes. 
    
    A flash was hitting him.  Hard. 
    
    *** 
    
    Cold.  Stone cold.  A slab of stone like an altar, Tom Grissom sprawled
    across it.  Something flew overhead that was not a bird, something with
    leathery wings and a foul stench. 
    
    Turnbull knelt in darkness, protecting something with his body.  The
    Necronomicon?  Lilith stood above him, taunting.  Suddenly Fraser stood
    beside him, supporting. 
    
    Calhoun, all in black, in a frenzy of bloodlust that left no one safe.
    
    A raven-haired girl, smiling evilly at their efforts to fight Lilith.
    
    Fraser laughing and smiling in blue-tinted sunshine, playing with Dief,
    pulling him in close for a passionate kiss that sent fire through his
    veins. 
    
    Then Ray saw himself huddled on the floor in a cold, dark place, Calhoun
    and Fraser beside him.  He heard himself scream in anguish and knew he
    was screaming right along with his own image. 
    
    *** 
    
    Fraser and Vecchio were hovering over him when he came around. He was
    on Fraser's lap at the bottom of the stairs. His vision was sparky, and
    he could feel blood on his face.  
    
    "What'd you see?" Vecchio demanded. 
        
    "Lilith." 
    
    "Anything specific?" Fraser asked, wiping the blood off of Ray's lips.
    
    Ray nodded. "I saw Tom. Dead, I think. I think maybe Adolph killed him,"
    Ray shivered, swallowing hard as he tried to enunciate. "I saw a girl.
    And I saw Lilith."  
    
    They looked up as the walking dead, Calhoun, dropped to the floor beside
    them in a graceless pile. 
    
    "What are you doing up?" asked Vecchio, taking the baby away from him.
    
    "Oh, well, pardon me, but when I heard 'Tom' and 'dead' in the same sentence
    out of a guy that sees the future, I tend to get concerned." 
    
    "James." 
    
    They all looked up as Tom knelt behind the vampire, wrapping his arms
    around his lover.  He was smiling and looked happier than he had in weeks.
    He rocked Calhoun and instantly the Sabbat gagged. 
    
    "No!  No!  Tom!  Don't move me!  I'm gonna be sick!" 
    
    "Not again," groaned Kowalski. Tom backed off, still smiling.  Then he
    noticed Kowalski and concern filled his face. 
    
    "Ray?" 
    
    "Flash," explained Fraser. 
    
    "What did you see?" 
    
    "Yer boyfriend goin' bonkers," muttered Ray, pushing at Calhoun. 
    
    "Can't wait," muttered the vampire, fighting nausea. 
    
    "Turnbull with the dead thing book in the dark."  Ray leaned into Fraser's
    hand supporting his head.  "Frase?" 
    
    "Yes, Ray?" whispered the Mountie, leaning close. 
    
    He was drifting off to sleep, his words coming slowly.  "I don'...wanna...go...over..."
    
    Fraser caught his breath.  The others looked stunned. 
    
    Suddenly Lauren crouched before Ray, her hands touching his face and
    hair.  Her demeanor and body language was altogether different from when
    she'd walked through the door. 
    
    "The Watchers, right?  Had to be Canadians."  She shook her head.  "They're
    really into the chemistry behind the undead.  More than the Americans,
    anyway.  I didn't know they could do this to a ghoulite.  You're right,
    Tom, they should never have tried this with a Prince." 
    
    They stared at her, not knowing what to think or say. 
    
    She looked at Calhoun.  "James?  Thank you.  Thank all of you for saving
    my son and my grandson.  And for rescuing my granddaughter.  I owe you
    all a debt." 
    
    They stared some more.  Tom smiled knowingly. 
    
    "Uh...pardon me for asking, but who are you?" Vecchio finally asked.
    
    He was answered by a warm smile.  "Daniel Grissom.  I'm Tom's father."
    
    "Lauren?" Fraser finally got out. "Where...?" 
    
    Daniel grinned, tossing the book at Vecchio, who caught it easily. "In
    there. Where she belongs." 
    
    Ray blinked, confused and sleepy. "Daniel...but yer a demon." 
    
    "I changed it. Used to be Lucien." The demon made a face. 
    
    "Good idea." 
    
    Tom pulled Calhoun closer. "Feel any better?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    "I'm sorry." 
    
    "No. You like it." 
    
    *** 
    
    Faith knocked on the door, hard. She smiled, brightly when the Italian
    woman opened it. "What's up? I'm looking for Tom Grissom, I was told
    he was here." 
    
    "Faith?" a voice intoned from behind the door. Tom stepped up beside
    Ma, staring at the young Slayer in front of them. He grinned widely and
    rushed her. 
    
    She smacked his shoulder as he picked her up and whirled her. "Calm down,
    Tom. I'm here on business not pleasure." 
    
    "I don't do that anymore, Faith." He set her down, oblivious to the stares
    the others were giving him. He pulled her into the house. "Um...this
    is Faith. She's a Slayer." 
    
    "Another one?" Vecchio groaned. Tom made a face at him. 
    
    Faith smirked at him, "What do you mean you don't do that anymore? Who'm
    I supposed to call when I need a kinky Slayer?" She teased. Calhoun stared
    at her aghast. 
    
    "Faith." 
    
    "Stop, right? How you been?" 
    
    He shrugged. "I'm good. Had the baby." 
    
    "Nice." 
    
    "How 'bout you?" 
    
    "Chased some big mommy queen vamp bitch out here. Thought I'd check ya
    out, see if you were up for some big kills. Otherwise I'm five by five."
    She glanced at the others, her eyes falling on Fraser. "He's a Slayer."
    
    "Bred and Born." 
    
    "Geez. What'll they think of next. Hey, got a bathroom?" She looked to
    Ma, who nodded and pulled her away. 
    
    Calhoun was the first to speak. "Kinky Slayer?" He croaked. 
    
    "Ah...um...long story." 
    
    "I've got time." 
    
    Fraser rose.  "I'm going to check on Ray." 
    
    His tone was cool and Tom watched him head towards the stairs, knowing
    full well he was responsible for this uncharacteristic reaction.  "Fraser?"
    
    The Mountie paused, his voice bland as he politely said, "A little less
    freedom with our titles in front of strangers would be appreciated, Tom.
    Excuse me, please." 
    
    A little deflated, Tom turned to Calhoun. 
    
    "You know her, they don't, Kinky," said the vampire. "This is their home,
    not hers.  A little more respect, Tom.  They're the ones who have stood
    by you through all this." 
    
    "Guess I got too comfortable," he muttered. 
    
    "Oh, crap...Don't say that name!" 
    
    There came a bark from the front porch.  Suddenly the Devil Dog came
    barrelling into the room and tackled Tom, knocking him flat on top of
    Calhoun as he nipped and worried the Slayer's ankles.  Faith emerged
    from the bathroom and gazed at the tangled heap of men and dog. 
    
    "See?  Kinky." 
    
    *** 
    
    Fraser had put Ray to bed immediately after the flash.  As he entered
    the guest room, Fraser took a moment to admire the lithe frame of his
    American lover.  He was so beautiful, and in his sleep all the worries
    of his job and the afflictions of the dead and undead faded and he could
    relax.  He looked like a child as he slept and Fraser knew he could watch
    him forever. 
    
    He perched on the edge of the bed for a better look.  Ray had dyed his
    hair again - wild blue this time and almost an exact match for his eyes.
    Fraser smiled to himself.  The color was so very Ray.  Gently, the Mountie
    allowed himself to brush his fingers through the soft hair and his heart
    started racing when the younger man shifted, then snuggled closer to
    the caress and Fraser himself.  So beautiful.  He wanted... 
    
    He wanted to lay down beside him again, to spend hours undressing him,
    to relearn that lean, muscular body.  He wanted to taste and touch every
    inch of Ray, ravish that warm mouth with his tongue, to hear Ray moan
    beneath him and scream his name in ecstasy.  He wanted things as they
    had been before that night with Lilith had occurred. 
    
    Fraser shuddered at the memory of the worst night of his life.  Lilith
    had possessed him, body and mind, for a week.  On that awful night a
    month and a half ago, she had used Fraser's body to do the unspeakable.
    
    She had used him to force Ray.  To rape him. 
    
    He could not dismiss the tears that had stood in Ray's eyes as she made
    him thrust against him, into him.  Could not forget the whimper of frightened
    pain, the suffocating kisses.  His hands had been so cruel where before
    he had never been anything but tender... 
    
    Frase knew he would never forget or forgive himself for the look of confusion
    and betrayal in Ray's eyes.  They had only truly been lovers for a few
    short months, from that time in the winter when Ray had pneumonia. 
    
    Leaving Ray to return to Canada to confront Lilith. he believed, had
    been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. 
    
    He was wrong. 
    
    Facing Ray in the hospital after Lilith had been exorcised had been a
    far, far more trying experience for Fraser. 
    
    And Ray had not even blamed him. 
    
    He'd never expected such generosity, even from Ray. 
    
    Oh, he'd known ray would forgive him once he understood what had happened.
    That was Ray's nature.  But Ray had completely dismissed the need for
    forgiveness by absolving Fraser of any part of the assault.  Those simple
    words 
    
    /It wasn't you./ 
    
    had stunned him beyond telling.  Confounded him.  Fraser had to rethink
    everything he'd planned to say and confess because all his pleadings
    had just been negated. 
    
    /It wasn't you./ 
    
    /No, my Ray,/ the  Slayer thought, /it wasn't me.  but Lilith used /my/
    hands to hurt you, /my/ body to force you.  It was my strength that held
    you down and left those bruises on your body.  My face that made you
    cry.../ 
    
    He stroked Ray's hair again, enjoying the softness and the exotic color.
    It would forever amaze the Mountie that he, Benton Fraser, had a lover
    so exquisite and compassionate.  He had craved loved and affection his
    entire life and he head never expected to find it in the lonely, dirty
    city so far from his home.  Ray's trust in him, so quickly and completely
    granted to him, had been fraser's undoing.  Fraser had never met anyone
    who thrived so much on being needed as Ray did, and he knew that he was
    the same way. 
    
    He remembered the shocked, helpless feeling of falling into despair when
    at the loss of Ray Vecchio.  His new Ray hadn't caught him.  Oh, no.
    Instead this perfect stranger had willingly fallen with him and they
    landed together. 
    
    And now this.  Lilith.  Fraser hated few beings in this world, but the
    vampire queen definitely ranked.  He hated her not just for what she'd
    done, but for driving a wedge of unspoken fear between himself and the
    Chicago cop.  Fraser was terrified to touch Ray, lest he remind him of
    that awful night.  If Ray rejected him...he would not live.  And so he
    waited in growing frustration.  the love was still there.  He knew it.
    They both did.  Ray would have to initiate the contact, though, and not
    until he was ready. 
    
    Ray was not as deeply asleep as Fraser had thought.  With a contented
    moan and sigh that suddenly made Fraser wish he'd worn looser jeans,
    the American shifted onto his back, right next to where the Mountie sat
    on the bed.  He opened his eyes and Fraser's heart was suddenly glad.
    Blue.  Ray's eyes were blue again.  So beautiful... 
    
    A slow, sleepy smile inched across Ray's face as he looked into the gentle,
    tender expression Fraser wore. 
    
    "Hi, Ben," he whispered hoarsely. 
    
    "Hello, Ray." 
    
    He drew a deep breath, stretching that long body as he luxuriated in
    the sunlight and warmth.  His hand dropped onto Fraser's arm. 
    
    "Hear about the new legislation?" 
    
    "Tell me." 
    
    "Gorgeous Canadian Mounties aren't going to be allowed to wander free
    without armed police escorts.  I already wrote my congressman to thank
    him." 
    
    "An excellent law, I think." 
    
    "Yeah, I'm all over that one.  Strict enforcement." 
    
    Fraser smiled, leaning over to caress Ray's cheek.  "How do you feel?"
    
    "Not bad," he replied, leaning into Fraser's big, warm hand.  He smiled
    again.  "I love you." 
    
    "And I you." 
    
    "Prove it." 
    
    Fraser hesitated.  Did Ray... 
    
    The hand on his arm traced up to his face, delicately touching his cheek,
    his lips.  He knew what that hesitation meant. 
    
    "Yes," he said in answer to the unspoken question and gave himself over
    to the glory of Fraser's kiss. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray was asleep again, rumpled and contented and again Fraser watched
    him sleep.  His heart and mind were at ease once again.  All was right
    in his world.  He hoped the same was true of Ray. 
    
    He heard voices in the next room.  Turnbull and Daniel.  He needed to
    speak to both of them since they seemed to have an understanding of what
    was happening to Ray.  He shook out a blanket and spread it over the
    detective, lingering a moment to kiss him in his sleep, then went and
    knocked on the door. 
    
    ***
    Faith was in the yard, trying to calm down the Devil Dog. Calhoun sat
    beside Tom, staring at his hands. "She's um...a little out there." 
    
    "She's a Slayer." Tom smiled, then frowned at the look in James' eyes.
    "What?" 
    
    Calhoun searched for the right way to phrase his next question. "You
    were...intimate with her?" 
    
    "Once" 
    
    "That where the kinky thing came from?" 
    
    Tom shook his head. "No. Like I said, it's a long story." 
    
    Calhoun smirked. "Like I said. I got time." 
    
    Faith entered before Tom could reply. "Spilling Slayer secrets, Tommy?"
    She grinned, but managed to look menacing at the same time. Calhoun shivered.
    He didn't like her. "Wanna go patrol?" 
    
    "It's afternoon." 
    
    "Best time for it." 
    
    *** 
    
    Daniel sat back, thinking. He was getting used to Lauren's body quickly.
    "I'm not sure. It could be nothing. The drug could've reversed the process."
    
    "Or?" Fraser looked worried. Felt it. He didn't want to lose Ray. Didn't
    want him going over. He could hear the echo of Ray's desperate plea following
    the flash.  Daniel's next words twisted his heart. 
    
    "He could go over. Very quickly and at any time." Fraser shuddered at
    the thought. 
    
    "Who was that girl downstairs?" Turnbull questioned. 
    
    Fraser glanced up, eyes narrowing at the mention of her. He did not trust
    her. Something was plainly wrong with her. Why didn't Tom see it? "She's
    called Faith. Tom says she's also a Slayer." 
    
    "You don't care for her." 
    
    Fraser ignored the statement. "She mentioned following a 'big mommy vampire'
    from wherever she came from. I think she meant Lilith." 
    
    *** 
    
    Lilith sat back on her haunches, staring at the get brought to her by
    Spike. Blood stained the childer's lips, and she smiled.  She caressed
    Spike's cheek, gently and smiled. "You've done well, Spike." 
    
    "My Queen." 
    
    She stood. "The girl you said was watching you the night before. Who
    is she?" 
    
    "Faith. A slayer." 
    
    "Another?" 
    
    ***  
    
    "...I'll meet you there," called Tom, walking through the shadowy house.
    He was wearing a silly grin and he knew it.  He was excited at the prospect
    of going scouting, not to mention spending a day with Faith... 
    
    He almost bumped into Vecchio where the Italian stood in the foyer of
    the house, walking Adam to sleep. 
    
    "Going out?" 
    
    "Faith invited me to go scouting." 
    
    Ray's eyes narrowed.  "Ma also invited you to stay in our house." 
    
    "We'll be back." 
    
    "We?" 
    
    Tom hesitated.  "Um...is there a problem, Ray?" 
    
    "You tell me, Grissom." 
    
    "What?" 
    
    "Sure you're up to this?  A baby and surgery and torture all in one week
    and some girl shows up on my doorstep and you're running out to play?
    Uh, don't worry, Tom, I'm sure someone will feed Caine and make sure
    Cassie gets to bed.  And don't worry about Jamey.  He's like this because
    he was trying to save your hide but I'm sure he'll understand you want
    to spend some time with your old flame.  Is that the right expression?"
    
    Tom felt sick.  "Why are you saying this, Ray?" 
    
    "/You/ are welcome in my home, Tom.  /She/ is not.  Come home alone or
    don't come home at all.  You'll break too many hearts if Faith gets in
    the way." 
    
    He looked down at Caine, dismissing Tom's presence, humming softly as
    he walked away.  Tom looked down, then up. Without another moments thought,
    he grabbed his coat, calling after Faith. 
    
    ***
    
    Fraser sat beside Ray, watching him sleep. He looked up when Vecchio
    entered the room carrying Aja. "Where's Tom?" he whispered. 
    
    "Off with /Faith/. Scouting." 
    
    "She's dangerous, Ray." 
    
    He raised an eyebrow. "You think?" 
    
    "I know. The look in her eyes. I've seen it in Tom's face. When he pushed
    Winslow into the pit..." He let that note drop off. 
    
    "You think she'll try something?" 
    
    "I don't know." 
    
    *** 
    
    Two hours later: 
    
    Tom felt the Hienic's arms tighten around his, and fought back hard.
    Nothing seemed to work. Faith slashed at the other demons, killing them
    all with one lash each. "Faith!"  He screamed as the demon's claws peeled
    at his neck.  They had followed the team of demons to an old and neglected
    graveyard that looked like a set from some cheap Hollywood thriller.
    The five Hiencs hadn't really been doing anything out of the ordinary
    for Hienic demons, but Faith had seen fit to confront and goad them into
    rash action.  Not that that was anything hard to do, but right now, Tom
    was paying the price for Faith's bloodlust.  
    
    He twisted, slamming the demon against a monument to the dead.  A war
    monument.  James would frown upon that.  James...home sick.  Why had
    he left him?  For this?  What had he been thinking? 
    
    Suddenly, he knew his son was crying.  His daughter was worried.  His
    lover was anxiously trying not to look at the clock as the minutes dragged
    by lest the motion make him sicker still. 
    
    What was he doing here? 
    
    "Faith!" he screamed through the choking hold on his neck.  The demon
    shoved him back.  Together they tripped, Tom landing on his back on a
    raised stone grave.  The demon landed atop him, knocking the wind out
    of him. 
    
        She gazed at him thoughtfully and shrugged. She certainly wasn't
    going to be able to separate them...  
    
    He screamed in anguish as the sword went through him and through the
    demon, scraping against the stone beneath them. His screams came louder
    and quicker as the demon disintegrated into acidic ooze. 
    
        He sprawled across the stone crypt when she yanked the sword out.
    Blood stained his shirt, spreading quickly. He was losing blood fast.
    
    "Y...you..." Why had she done this? What was wrong with her? 
    
    "Just a flesh wound," she grinned, almost manically.  "Coming?  Oh. 
    guess not." 
    
    She left him there, burning and bleeding and confused.  Tom stared at
    the summer sky, at a pale speck above the city, circling. 
        
    *** 
    
    Calhoun looked up from his book for the thirteenth time. He hadn't read
    a word in the five hours that Tom had been gone. "He's late," he finally
    hissed. 
    
    Vecchio felt bad. He didn't expect that Tom wouldn't come back, 
    but apparently he had. He'd only wanted to knock some sense into the
    Slayer, not drive him away from the people that cared about 
    him. Tom couldn't just expect people to take care of his family 
    for him and he couldn't expect that his contacts as a Slayer would immediately
    be welcome within their circle.  Bad enough that 
    damned book was locked in the hall closet again. 
        
    Then again, they had accepted Tom's children and Tom's father very quickly.
    Not to mention Calhoun. So maybe Tom did expect it. 
    
    Shit. 
        
    Kowalski looked up from where he was still tending Aja.  the vampire
    turned demon was highly agitated and it was only with the utmost difficulty
    that Ray had gotten him to sleep. 
    
    If only Tom would return... 
     
    "I can't believe you told him not to come back...." Calhoun began before
    hearing Dief howl from out on the front lawn. 
    
    Turnbull and Daniel were the first to the door. "Dear God..." 
    Daniel whispered before running out. Calhoun rushed after him. 
    They caught the Slayer as he fell, bloodied and beaten, and then Turnbull
    caught Calhoun as he collapsed. 
    
    "Ray!" 
    
    Vecchio grabbed the psychic's other arm and together they guided him
    into the house and onto the sofa.  His clothes were shredded and bloodied,
    his flesh showed signs of chemical burns.  Calhoun grimaced, sniffing
    the air as Turnbull eased him into a chair. 
    
    "Hienics," he concluded.  "Is he insane?" 
    
    "Apparently," Daniel grumbled. Together they managed to peel the ruined
    shirt off of the Slayer, handing it to Fraser who stood nearby. Calhoun
    nearly fell over when he saw the brutal stab wound in his lover's chest.
    
    The wound was deep, and was still bleeding heavily. Pushing past the
    stunned demonic duo, Fraser tried to apply pressure to it, tried to stop
    the bleeding. He saw the blood on the chairback, and leaned Tom forward
    a bit. "Call an ambulance." 
    
    "What is it?" Ray was at Fraser's side in an instant as Vecchio dialed
    his cell phone. 
    
    "Whatever he was stabbed with went all the way through." Fraser shook
    Tom gently, trying to rouse him. "Tom, who did this? The Hienics?" 
    
    Tom's breathing was harsh, and that had Fraser worried. What if it had
    gone through something vital? "F..F..." He couldn't get it out, couldn't
    believe it had happened. 
    
    "Filtha?" 
    
    "No...Fai...Fa..."  His eyes rolled back as he blacked out. 
    
    Calhoun stared in horror, realising exactly what had happened. "Faith."
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun insisted that Ray drive him to the hospital.  It was not in any
    way a pleasant ride for either party and the hospital staff was less
    than pleased to see the vampire back.  They were even less pleased to
    see Tom. 
    
    Finding that they were going to be keeping Tom for several days, the
    hospital capitulated and gave Calhoun a cot beside him in the intensive
    care ward.  Both men were unconscious into the next morning. 
    
    *** 
    
    The house was quiet and dark.  Vecchio had called to say that Tom was
    out of surgery and Calhoun hadn't killed anything, so he was coming home.
    Ray and Fraser sat in the living room with Turnbull, waiting for the
    detective to return.  Daniel entered, still carrying Aja, overjoyed at
    finally being able to hold one of his grandchildren. 
    
    "So what's the deal with me?" wondered Ray abruptly.  "Am I going to
    stay this way or get seduced by the dark side?" 
    
    Turnbull answered, his voice soft.  "We have no way of knowing, Ray.
    You may remain like this permanently.  You may go back to what you were.
    Or once the serum is out of your system, it could accelerate the process
    of becoming undead." 
    
    He sighed, feeling Fraser's hand cover his own.  He squeezed Fraser's
    fingers. 
    
    "I'd really rather stick to what I know best.  What about my clan?" 
    
    "You have a clan?" wondered Daniel.  "But..." 
    
    "Parting shot from Calhoun last winter.  Yeah.  The McGets.  They're
    pretty unforgettable."  He looked at Turnbull.  "Will I be able to keep
    them?" 
    
    "I don't know.  We'll have to speak to Warfield.  Caine may have some
    input." 
    
    He nodded, unable to talk more.  Fraser reached over, snaking an arm
    around the American's shoulders and pulling him close.  Ray pressed his
    cheek against the Mountie's shoulder, frightened at what the future might
    bring, knowing his life could never be so simple as to have put Marcus
    Ellery's legacy behind him.  
    
    *** 
    
    Tom's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a darkened hospital room.
    His chest hurt where Faith had stabbed him. He closed his eyes again,
    shivering. Shock. He was in shock, he thought. Had to be. 
    
    He felt fingers squeeze his, and looked over at James. The Sabbat Elder
    sat with his arms folded on the bed, clasping Tom's hand, with his head
    resting on his arms.  Tom couldn't imagine what it had taken for James
    to get here...couldn't imagine why he stayed.  He didn't know what to
    say, or what to do to make up for the way he'd treated his friends and
    took so many things for granted. He didn't remember how he got here.
    Didn't remember much after Faith stabbing him, but apparently they thought
    he was still worth saving...  
    
    He never should have welcomed her back into his life. 
    
    The vampire stirred, a lock of straight black hair brushing Tom's hand.
    The Slayer Born swallowed, remembering the passion he'd felt for and
    from this man.  He wanted to see those ice-blue eyes again, that cocky
    smile with those gleaming white fangs.  God, he was beautiful.  So much
    more than Tom deserved... 
        
    He looked away from James, unsure of where he stood at the moment. He
    felt worse than he had those years on the hotline. He squeezed his eyes
    tight, fighting tears. For the first time ever he wished that the Empath
    demons had managed to do their job right. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Vecchio house." Cassie picked up the phone, gently. She didn't want
    to disturb the others. They looked exhausted from waiting up all night
    for her dad.  The sun had barely risen and the house was just stirring.
    
    "Is he ok?" 
    
    She recognised the voice right away and frowned. "Why'd you do it?" 
    
    Vecchio looked up, tired and mussed from a fitful nap. "Who is that?"
    
    "Why did you hurt my dad?" pressed Cassie. 
    
    Vecchio snatched the phone. "Faith? Where are you?" 
    
    "Why?" 
    
    "Take a wild guess." 
    
    "Is he okay?" 
    
    "And you care why?" 
    
    "I...feel really bad.  I...shouldn't have done that.  Left him like that."
    
    "No kidding!  He almost died thanks to you!" snapped Vecchio.  "If you
    weren't both Slayers there's be a teletype and a warrant out on you right
    now!" 
    
    A silence from the other end of the line then, "Can I see him?" 
    
    "Want to finish what you started?  I don't think so.  You stay away from
    Tom, you stay away from my family and friends.  Got it?"  He slammed
    the phone down with far more force than was necessary. For a moment he
    touched the young girl's arm, trying to comfort her even as he tried
    to control his own anger.  He turned, burning, and found himself face-to-face
    with Stan. 
    
    "What?" he demanded. 
    
    Stan ignored his tone.  "Turnbull and I are taking Aja to Warfield's.
    We've got a lot to talk about.  The McGets might show up today.  Okay
    if they hang tight until we get back?" 
    
    Flustered, Vecchio nodded.  "Want to get that damned book out of my house,
    too?" 
    
    "Sure.  I'll ask Turnbull to get it.  Maybe Warfield will hold it for
    us."  He glanced up the stairs. "Keep Frase out of trouble, will ya?
    Don't let him lick anything electrical or with bugacides in it, 'kay?"
    
    Vecchio chuckled, his mood lightened a bit.  "'Kay, Stan. Don't drink
    any holy water." 
    
    "I can now." 
    
    "Says you, bluehair," 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun watched Tom doze, worried. Tom wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't
    talk to the doctors. He just lay there, staring at them or sleeping.
    Calhoun wasn't sure which worried him more.  He tried everything he could
    think of.  He wanted Ray to bring Caine, but a call to the Vecchio house
    revealed Ray had taken the baby to see Warfield. Calhoun sighed.  He
    wanted his lover back.  there was so much they still needed to learn
    about each other.  He wanted to do that, spend time, gain some pleasant
    memories to expel some of the ghosts of his past. 
    
    All he knew was if he found Faith, he'd kill her. She'd caused nothing
    but pain. 
    
    And he was tired of pain. 
        
    *** 
    
    Spike found her at the phone booth near her hotel room. The Slayer girl
    that had followed them here. Pesky little bitch. Well. If the Queen wanted
    her, the queen got her. 
    
    She was distracted, easy to take out. As her unconscious form dropped
    to the ground, he caught her and shoved her in his van. 
    
    "Pesky Slayer..." 
    
    *** 
     
    "Can't you ever come at night?" complained Warfield as Ray and Turnbull
    entered the council room, the ever-present Marco at Turnbull's heels.
    
    "Aja sleeps at night," Ray shot back. He caught the look in Warfield's
    eyes.  "Wanna hold him?" 
    
    "If I may." 
    
    He settled the baby in the vampire's arms.  Warfield frowned, sniffing
    at him.  "You're...you're..." 
    
    "That's what we came to talk about.  The watchers did something to me.
    I'm almost totally human again." 
    
    The old vampire looked at Turnbull, who nodded, and Caine, who smiled
    and blew bubbles at him. 
    
    "Prince Kowalski?" 
    
    "Yeah?" 
    
    "This is another instance where I wish I had never met you." 
    
    Ray snickered. 
    
    **** 
    
        Tom's eyes popped open, wide. He was in a cold sweat, breathing hard.
    It was difficult to pull air into his lungs. A doctor hovered above him,
    an oxygen mask loomed downward. He looked for James, desperately.  All
    his self-depriciation from before evaporated in light of this new fear.
    
    Calhoun squeezed Tom's hand, tight. He'd started having some kind of
    attack in his sleep, scaring the hell out of the Sabbat. Not an easy
    task. He brushed hair out of Tom's face, gently. "Calm down, you're okay..."
    
    "Lill...she..." Tom wheezed, voice muffled by the mask. "Sh..he has Faith..."
    
    "Good." Calhoun smiled. Tom shook his head rapidly. "Not good?" 
    
    "Slayer..blood...if she turns...very bad..." 
    
    "Stop him from talking, Mr. Calhoun," intoned the doctor.  "Mr. Grissom,
    I need you to breath slowly and deeply.  It looks as if there's some
    fluid build-up in your lungs." 
    
    "I'll warn the others," promised the vampire, hoping he could walk as
    far as the phones.  The odds were against it at this point, but he would
    try. 
    
    ***  
    
     "Vecchio." 
    
    "Ray." Calhoun's voice was hoarse. "We've got a problem. Tom's had a
    flash, or something. I don't know." 
    
    Vecchio sat up, startled by the thought. "What'd he see?" 
    
    "Lillith's got Faith. He says that her getting turned would be bad."
    
    Vecchio sighed, despondently. He didn't want to go around cleaning up
    other people's messes on his day off. "And?" 
    
    "And, we need to get her out." 
    
    "No." 
    
    "Ray, when he says bad it usually means apocalyptic.": 
    
    *** 
    
    Warfield handed Ray an unlabelled video tape, and sat back down. "Zuko's
    had surveillance cameras posted at local cemeteries ever since that bird
    thing showed up around town." He sat back in his chair, "We caught that
    last night." Nodding towards the television, he watched as Ray put it
    in the VCR.  
    Turnbull stood by his side as they watched Faith goad The Hienics,  despite
    Tom's obvious protests to the contrary. They fought. They fought hard
    and furious. Tom was obviously weakened from the Cruciamentum, and couldn't
    get control on his technique. He was quickly bested.  
    Turnbull winced sympathetically as the sword was shoved deep into Tom's
    chest. His screams echoed the room, sounding almost animal like. When
    they finally died down, he saw Ray had closed his eyes. 
    
    "Who is she?" Warfield asked, coldly. The girl had tried to kill the
    father of his prince, the grandfather of another. She would not live.
    
    "Faith. A Slayer," Ray replied.  "Tom knows her from a few years back,
    apparently.  We didn't meet her." 
    
    "If she was of our kind, I would declare a blood hunt against such a
    one.  As it is, I will not guarantee her safety from the Clan of the
    Rose, nor will I forbid my people from hunting her." 
    
    "Good," muttered Ray.  He jumped when his cell phone rang.  "Kowalski...what?
    Shit.  No.  I do not care! Vecchio, read my lips!  I do not-Fraser! She
    can have her!"  A long pause.  Kowalski looked like a child getting a
    talking-to from his parent.  "Okay.  Yeah.  Yeah!  I heard ya!  I'm not
    yer werewolf."  He hung up.  "Sheesh." 
    
    "What is it?" wondered Turnbull. 
    
    "Lilith is back and she's put the snatch on Faith.  If she gets turned
    vampish, Tom thinks she'll be like Miss Fire and Brimstone 1999.  We've
    got to find her.  Fraser says," he added sullenly.  He looked at Warfield
    and indicated Caine.  "Can ya watch him for now?" 
    
    "Of course." 
    
    "No tryin' ta teach him how ta gum anything ta death, either, Warfield,
    or I'll sic Ma on yer butt." 
    
    ***
    
    Tom sat up in the hospital bed, holding the oxygen mask on his face as
    Daniel emptied the paper bag he'd brought with him and set jars full
    of herbs and other magickal items on the tray in front of his son. 
    
    "You're sure you want to do this without telling them?" Daniel whispered,
    trailing fingers over Tom's hair. He hated to see his son hurt. He supposed
    in this body he looked downright motherly. 
    
    Tom nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. It hurt to breathe, the fluid
    in his lungs was painful. The doctors said he'd have to have more surgery
    to remove it, if it didn't stop. "Let's do it." 
    
    Calhoun bit his lip, worrying. He had no idea what Tom hoped to accomplish
    with this, but he hoped whatever it was worked.  The psychic had barely
    glanced at him since Daniel arrived and hadn't spoken to him since the
    doctor had left. 
    
    Tom removed the oxygen mask, coughing a bit. He shoved the mask aside
    and watched as Daniel lit a candle inside the ceremonial bowl and started
    opening the jars. 
    
    *** 
    
    "You're /sure/ he won't mind?" Fraser asked Vecchio as the latter man
    popped open the trunk of Tom's car. Vecchio shrugged, pulling out a Twinki
    Gun and a fairly large water pistol for Fraser. The Mountie felt obligated
    to try again.  "Ray, this is private property." 
    
    "He stole the car, and most likely stole the weapons too. Wanna tell
    me how it's 'private property'?" Vecchio tossed the water gun to Fraser,
    slamming the trunk closed. He really didn't want to do this.  Not that
    he minded risking his life - he did that as a matter of course - but
    this was hardly a noble cause. 
    
    *** 
    
    It had been a long time since Calhoun had heard the Moloch language,
    and he'd never heard it in spellform. From Tom's lips it sounded odder
    than usual. Tom chanted, pouring various ingredients on the flaming bowl.
    Daniel stood by his side, handing him each one in turn. 
    
    "Faith first," Daniel smiled. 
    
    Tom nodded, chanting louder. *Lai-es rai-es tu Faith. Lai-un rai-un tu
    Benton.*  He repeated those words, over and over again until the flames
    suddenly wooshed up for a second, scorching the ceiling.  Calhoun waited
    for the sprinklers to activate, but nothing happened.  Good.  He hated
    getting wet. 
    
    Daniel nodded. "That should do it."  
    
    "Do what?" hissed Calhoun, liking this less with each passing moment.
    
    Neither of them answered him. 
        
    *** 
    
    Lilith watched as the Slayer hanging from he wall suddenly sagged and
    wilted. Powerless. She frowned. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Now you." 
    
    *Lai-es rai-es tu Tom, Lai-un Rai-un Ray Vecchio.* As Tom repeated the
    words, rapidly, his body started to weaken. Calhoun sat up, alarmed when
    Tom finally passed out. 
    
    Daniel blew out the flames, muttering something in Moloch.  
    
    "What the hell?  What did you do?" demanded the vampire.  He touched
    Tom's shoulder.  He appeared asleep. 
    
    "We just gave your friends a fighting chance." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Benny!" 
    
    The Riv screeched to a halt in the parking lot.  Ray Vecchio threw the
    car into park and lunged at his friend, catching the Canadian before
    he could smack his head on the dashboard.  Fraser seemed out cold for
    no apparent reason. 
    
    "Jesus!  Benny!  What's wrong?" 
    
    His own head was swimming.  He had a moment's thought that maybe this
    was Stella's doing, as she had once done to him, but she had promised
    never to harm him like that again.  Besides, this didn't hurt.  There
    was pressure in his brain, like a sinus problem, but no real pain. 
    
    /Ray?/ 
    
    "Grissom, what the hell are you doing here?" Vecchio demanded, his eyes
    squeezed shut.  Benny needed help.  What was happening here? 
    
    /Ray, I am you right now./ 
    
    "What the hell are you talking about?"  He opened his eyes, looking around
    for the psychic. 
    
    /I transferred into your body.  Please forgive me, but you need me to
    save Faith and my own body is too weak to make it very far./ 
    
    Vecchio sat very still, one hand holding Benny up, the other holding
    his head.  Was this what it was like for Irene and Stella?  Turnbull?
    Was this what Fraser had gone through with Lilith? 
    
    /No.  She controlled Fraser.  I'll only ever guide you, Ray./ 
    
    "You could've asked first, damnit!  And what's wrong with Benny?" 
    
    /He has Faith within him.  She must be unconscious./ 
    
    o to Stan!" 
    
    /My choices were limited, Ray.  You have to move fast.  The faster you
    save Faith's body, the faster I'll be out of here./ 
    
    "Son of a bitch," he muttered.  He gave the Mountie a shake.  "Benny!
    Wake up!  Wake up!" 
    
    He jumped when his cell phone rang.  With a growl he answered it.  "Vecchio."
    
    It was Calhoun.  "Ray?" 
    
    /James,/ whispered the psychic. 
    
    "Tom? What did you do? What the hell is going on?" 
    
    /Tell Dad to pull Faith out of Fraser. She's out of commission./ 
    
    Almost against his will, Vecchio hung up the phone. Moments later, Fraser
    was stirring. He looked almost disturbed by what had transpired. "Ray?"
    
    "Don't ask, Benny. It's too fucked up." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Why won't he talk to me?" Calhoun demanded of Tom's father angerly.
    
    Daniel sighed, sitting beside his son's body. The oxygen mask had been
    replaced. "Tom's not used to having a family, to having friends or someone
    that worries about him. Even when he was raising Cassie, his mother always
    had a hand in it." He stroked his son's hair back, gently. "He's never
    felt what he feels with you all." 
    
    "He's uncomfortable." 
    
    "I think when the lot of you got angry with him about Faith, he took
    it as coldness towards him as well." 
    
    Calhoun sat, "Why...how could he think that?  She's a psycho bitch!"
    
    "You've seen him fight. He's...mindless when he slays. And he killed
    that watcher. He's like her. And he's afraid of that." Daniel sighed
    again. "He's always known how she can be when she slays, has always known
    that someday she'll slip up. I think he's surprised that it was he that
    got on the receiving end of that slip. And I think he's afraid someday
    /he'll/ slip, and hurt one of you." 
        
    "He could never hurt us." 
    
    Daniel shrugged. "You don't know. He doesn't know." 
    
    "/I/ know."  
    
    "I wish he had as much faith in himself as you have in him, James." 
    
    Calhoun snorted and Daniel realised he should have worded his wish with
    more care.  "I pray to God he hasn't got one shred of Faith in him, personally."
    
    *** 
    
    The girl was regaining consciousness.  Lilith regarded her cool detachment,
    wondering why this so-called Slayer had followed her to Chicago. 
    
    "Wakey, wakey, Faithy," said the vampire queen. 
    
    "Ow," muttered the Slayer. 
    
    "Does it hurt?  Good. Maybe it will help you to mind your own business
    in the future.  If you have a future, that is. Spike!" 
    
    The blond-haired vampire came quickly into the room. 
    
    "Get rid of her.  I don't care how you do it, just make sure she's dead."
    
     "Right away, my queen." 
    
    "Wait." The Slayer tossed her hair out of her eyes as best as she could.
    "I followed you to make a deal." 
    
    Lilith pretended to look interested. "Yes?" 
    
    "I can get you what you want. One of them. I know their slayer." 
    
    "Fraser?" Lilith was interested now. "or the whore?" 
    
    Faith grinned. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Any ideas, Turnbull?" 
    
    Kowalski was unable to get over the differences between being a ghoulite
    and being human.  It had been so long he had forgotten.  His senses were
    dulled by comparison, but he could bask in the sun again and as they
    exited Warfield's, he realised he'd missed sunshine more than anything
    else in his life. 
    
    Turnbull, whom Ray was convinced did not own any other clothes besides
    red serge tunics and jodphors, returned his Stetson to his head and surveyed
    the street.  "Well, Detective, it would seem the Giovanni and the Tremere
    are in something of a snit over Faith's assault on Lord Caine's father
    and your grandfather, as it were-" 
    
    "Yer point, Turnbull." 
    
    "Let's go talk to the troops." 
    
    "Think we can put a bounty on her head?" asked Ray, putting on his sun
    glasses. 
    
    "I think her head is all they would deliver." 
    
    "Right ya are, Turnbull.  Let's go find Marco." 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun sighed almost with relief as Tom began to stir. Eyes opened halfway,
    darting back and forth furtively. "Tom?" He squeezed his lover's hand,
    gently. "Tom, can you hear me?" 
    
    Tom didn't answer, but his eyes fell on James. The vampire frowned. Tom's
    eyes looked...dead.  Calhoun had seen that look too many times. 
    
    "What is it?" he pressed.  "What's wrong?" 
    
    "She...I don'know..." Tom's voice was slurred. "Not hurting her an...."
    
    Daniel worried at his bottom lip. "He's in three places at once, with
    Detective Vecchio, here and checking on Faith. Something must be happening
    with her..." 
    
    "Not..not..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Marco was a tough character to find. They'd been to three of Warfield's
    hangouts, and no luck yet. "Why d'ya think he cares so much about her?
    She /stabbed/ him. She's a real nut case." Ray shook his head. 
    
    "They were friends. And as I understand it, she was with him through
    a very tough time in his life. Maybe he sees this as payback?" 
    
    "Tough time? Tougher than having a vampire king for a baby?" 
    
    "I understand she knew him when he was committed. So she claims." 
    
    Ray nodded, then stopped. "Committed?  How the hell-"  
    
    Turnbull vanished behind the Seeker.  "I contacted Saskatoon last night.
    They've kept quite a close eye on Miss Faith since she became a Slayer.
    She likes her work too much.  It seems she was friendly with a troubled,
    young ex-cop that had been unwillingly admitted to a psychiatric hospital
    for psychics in Annapolis, right after an unauthorized investigation
    in Chicago.  It seemed his mother was attempting to gain full custody
    of his daughter and had a court order to get him committed, using said
    order to claim he was an unfit parent." 
    
    Ray listened in horror.  The Seeker spoke on dispassionately. 
    
    "While undergoing the screening process, said ex-police officer suffered
    a nervous breakdown, naturally or induced, it's impossible to tell from
    the hospital records.  He was admitted and held for three months.  He
    met Miss Faith there.  She was there as an observer for an exorcism.
    The exorcism took three days.  During the course of those three days
    they had a brief, but seemingly very intense affair.  After-" 
    
    "Hooooold on there, Turnbull!"  Ray held up both hands.  "Whoa, boy!
    Way more info than I want!  She's barely out of high school now!  How
    the hell old was she?" 
    
    "Sixteen. And she was a drop out."
    
    "Ew!  What was Grissom thinking?" 
    
    "He wasn't. I doubt he could think at the time.  According to Miss Faith's
    watcher, she seduced him." 
    
    "Oh, that makes it okay..." 
    
    "She left him, but apparently they stayed in sporadic contact for a year,
    usually by phone.  When he was released after three months, he had no
    home, no family, no job, and one friend on the west coast.  He ended
    up back in Chicago.  The rest you know." 
    
    "And now she up an' skewers him.  God...No wonder he was such a mess
    when we found him." 
    
    "Indeed.  You have given him more than you can imagine, Ray." 
    
    "An' now he thinks everyone in the Vecchio house that eats hates him.
    Shit."  He stomped away, fuming at the situation, then whirled.  "Shit!
    This is so not fair!  She's a bitch that used him when he was lower than
    dirt and now she comes back and messes with his mind a bit more?  Just
    when things are gettin' on track for him?  Shit!  She's messin' with
    all our lives!  We deserve ta be left alone - we've done enough!  I'll
    betcha anything under the sun she's in cahoots with Lilith right now!
    She was /not/ snatched, she went!" 
    
    "Ray, you don't-" 
    
    "Instincts, Turnbull.  You guys have yer Super Mountie powers, /I/ have
    my instincts and I'm telling ya right now the only reason we want to
    get this chick back is so Bloody Mary doesn't get the first shot in!"
    
    The excited American was pacing, thinking.  "I'm sick of lookin'!  Hey,
    Marco!" he shouted to the sky.  "I'm about ta beat Turnbull with my gun!"
    
    His fist, actually.  He had his arm cocked back and was about to deck
    the surprised Mountie when suddenly Marco appeared between them from
    god only knew where. 
    
    Ray glared.  "It's about time." 
    
    "Ray, that was unnecessary." 
    
    "Got the job done." 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio felt Tom reassert himself in his head again, and sighed. "Back
    so soon?" 
    
    /Sorry./ 
    
    "Whatever." He knew he sounded annoyed. Who wouldn't be?  Fraser glanced
    at him, worried. "Any idea where we're supposed to go?" 
    
    /Not yet. She's blocking me.../ 
    
    "Wonder why." 
    
    Silence. /I'm getting coldness. And the sound of howling./ 
    
    "Wolves?" Ray shivered, involuntarily. 
    
    /It could be./ 
    
    *** 
    
    Lilith smiled at her new charge, rubbing the rope burns on Faith's arms.
    "How do you know the Whore?" 
    
    "Did the nasty with him when he was in the loony bin. He was really out
    of it back then. Desperate for anyone to tell him he was hinky." Faith
    grinned at the memory. 
    
    "Enough. Why was he there?" 
    
    "He went nuts. Breakdown." 
    
    "What caused it?" 
    
    "Why?" Faith eyed Lilith, suspiciously. "You wanna have some fun with
    him?" 
    
    "You could say that. What caused him to go....nuts." 
    
    Faith thought, carefully. "Lots of things, I guess." She tapped her fingers
    on the leather chair. "His mom. Some Enthos demon named Cecil. Being
    pregnant." She smirked. "They must not have know about that, they had
    him on some pretty heavy shit." 
    
    Lilith winced. "Yes?" 
    
    "Darvon. Narcon. The works." 
    
    *** 
    
    Daniel and Calhoun turned as the door to the hospital room opened. Zuko
    entered, carrying the video tape. He gave it to Calhoun, and frowned.
    "Warfield wished you to have this."  
    
    It was not lost on Calhoun or Daniel that Frank was careful not to touch
    the Sabbat as he handed over the video. 
    
     "Don't watch it in here," suggested the Giovanni Elder.  "There's a
    VCR in the employee lounge.  I'll show you where it is." 
    
    Laboriously, Calhoun rose, not entirely sure he could watch TV right
    now but not about to be weak in front of this whelp that so clearly despised
    him.  He pressed Tom's hand and glanced at Daniel.  "I'll be back soon."
    
    Zuko was waiting in the hall.  "What the hell happened to you?" 
    
    Calhoun steeled himself to walk.  "Filtha poisoning." 
    
    "You're Sabbat.  I thought you could take that kind of stuff." 
    
    "I've been Sabbat for less than six months, Zuko.  Besides, there was
    a hell of a lot of poison." 
    
    "You should hunt, then." 
    
    Calhoun laughed bitterly.  "I can't.  The poison affected my equilibrium."
    
    "Getting sick won't help the Seer." 
    
    "Your concern is touching." 
    
    The Giovanni ignored the remark, knowing it was deserved.  "Do you need
    help?" 
    
    "Only if you can balance a checkbook." 
    
    Unused to Calhoun's sense of humor, Zuko was caught off guard.  The former
    Mountie chuckled as they entered the lounge.  Zuko took the tape and
    put it in the player. 
    
    "We got this when Prince Warfield ordered surveillance cameras set up
    to catch a new type of demon in the city." 
    
    "Demon?  What kind?" 
    
    "We don't know.  It's only been seen from a distance. Flying, like a
    bird. But it's too big." 
    
    /Adolph...?/ 
    
    "Before I go, just so you know, the Giovanni and the Tremere clans are
    up in arms.  This Slayer dared harmed the sire of Lord Caine and the
    grandsire of Prince Kowalski.  Steps have been taken, Sabbat.  Rest assured."
    He hit the 'play' button and left.  
    
    Nauseous beyond belief, he watched the scene play out on the television
    screen. Faith with the sword, Tom on the gravestone. He could see how
    weakened Tom had been, he should've stopped him from going out on patrol.
    But, he hadn't thought... 
    
    /Exactly. You didn't think. You were so angry with him that you didn't
    think./ 
    
    He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the sight of his lover
    screaming in pain. Blood had never looked so terrible to him as it did
    when it gushed from Tom. 
    
    He was amazed Tom had been able to walk all the way home. He opened his
    eyes as the sound stopped, watching as the tape went fuzzy for a moment.
    Had Tom walked home? Calhoun played with the tracking of the tape, and
    the picture cleared again. 
    
    Cecil? 
    
    *** 
    
    Daniel looked up from the monitor as the door was shoved open. Calhoun
    entered, looking angry. No, more than angry.  He looked on the verge
    of frenzy.  "Can he hear me?" Daniel nodded, curious. 
    
    "Tom? Tom, wake up. Now." Slowly, Tom's eyes opened. Achingly. "Why didn't
    you have him take you to the hospital?" 
    
    Tom didn't answer. Wouldn't answer. The look in Tom's eyes was answer
    enough for James. That dead look.  He hated that look.  He'd seen it
    in the trenches in France.  Men too beaten to fight for their own lives,
    too frightened to struggle for the greatest gift they had ever been given.
    It had made him sick then. It drove him over the edge of reason now.
    "You wanted to die!" 
    
    Still no answer. Calhoun snorted angerly, his voice raising in pitch.
    "You /wanted/ to die. You son of a...answer me!"  Nothing.  "How dare
    you do that to your children!  To me!  To all of us, you selfish..."
    Calhoun shook his head, disgusted now. "I'm going after her Tom. See
    ya later." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Warfield's sent his troops to attack?" Kowalski demanded, staring Marco
    down. The young vampire squirmed. 
    
    "No. Not exactly." 
    
    "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 
    
    "It means..." Marco swallows. "He didn't order an attack, but he didn't
    exactly say we shouldn't. Or couldn't."  
    
    "Turf war.  Great.  Listen, Marco, there's more to this than some nutty
    chick that speared Grissom.  Lilith is back in town. /She's/ got Faith."
    
    The get blinked, then looked at Turnbull for confirmation. 
    
    "Get the word out to the Giovanni and the Tremere," suggested the Seeker.
    "We don't want your people harmed." 
    
    "Marco!" called Ray as the vampire turned to leave.  "You guys find her,
    we wanna know.  Immediately.  Or there'll be hell to pay from me."  
    
    "Of course, Elder." 
    
    Ray winced. 
    
        *** 
    
    "Ray Vecchio's cell phone." 
    
    "Frase!  Where are you guys?" 
    
    "In the Riviera, Ray." 
    
    "Okay, dumb me.  Meet us in the parking lot at Marina's.  We gotta talk."
    
    *** 
    
    "So...the whore was committed.  Why am I not surprised?" 
    
    Faith smirked.  "Whore, huh?  I just called him Kinky.  He has a warped
    imagination when it comes to slaying." 
    
    "And you don't.  So, what else do you have for me?  Make it good, chippy,
    and maybe you'll live." 
    
    Faith cocked her head.  "We had a fling when I was sixteen, back in his
    psycho ward days." 
    
    "He's half enthos.  They'll have sex anytime, anywhere, with anything.
    Try harder."  
    
    "I know how to get him back in." 
    
    "Keep talking." 
    
    "His family. Take it away, he loses it." 
    
    "His family." 
    
    "Cassie. The baby. The vampire guy." 
    
    Lilith nodded towards Spike, who left. "All right. What else?" 
    
    "Use me. My body. Like the Seekers." 
    
    Lilith smiled. 
    
    *** 
    
    It took Tom several minutes to realize that James was not coming back.
    He looked around the room, searching for the black leather jacket James
    always wore.  It was gone.  That loss, more than anything, told him the
    vampire would not return. Maybe not ever.  The feeling was devastating.
    He should have spoken to him.  Said anything.  Tried to explain...James
    had tried.  He'd been trying for days.  Why had he shut out the best
    thing that had ever happened to him? 
    
    He was trembling, unable to speak.  He felt his father sit on the bed
    and pull him close for a strong hug.  Tom clung to Daniel weakly until
    the tears came. 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio was listening intently when he felt a renewed pressure in his
    mind.  Grissom.  Damn.  A feeling of lonely despair swept over him and
    he felt tears in his eyes.  There was a pause in Stan's lecture as he
    wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. 
    
    "I'm not that borin', Vecchio." 
    
    He shook his head.  "Tom...stop it." 
    
    /James.../ 
    
    "Oh, Christ!  Calhoun saw the video you did, Stan.  Shit.  He's on the
    warpath." 
    
    Fraser cocked his head, considering.  "Has he contacted either of you?"
    
    "Not me." 
    
    "You've been with me all day, Benny." 
    
    He noticed Ray looked more than a little worried.  "Ray?" 
    
    Kowalski looked as if he wanted to squirm.  "I'm...well, he's my...my...what's
    that thing Tony Jr. wears on his teeth?" 
    
    "Retainer?" suggested the Mountie. 
    
    "Yeah.  Dead Man's my retainer.  Kinda makes him like the McGets.  I'd
    hate it if somethin' bad happened ta him."  
    
    "How did he get the video?" Turnbull questioned, quietly. 
    
    "I take it Zuko gave it up." 
    
    "I'm gonna have to have a talk with him," Ray said, shaking his head.
    "Ok. What d'we gotta do?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Ma opened the door, staring at the blonde man outside. "Can I help you?"
    She asked, startled at someone being here this time of night who wasn't
    part of her brood. She'd just been about to take Cassie to see her father.
    
    Spike smiled, almost managing to look kind. "The name's Spike. Is Cassie
    here?" 
    
    She stared at him, suspiciously. "No. Sorry." 
    
    "You're lying." He took a step forward. "You don't want to lie to me,
    lady. They didn't call me William the Bloody for nothing." 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio let the house phone ring eight times before hanging up. "No answer."
    
    "They've probably just gone to the hospital," Fraser soothed, occasionally
    glancing at Ray worried. His pallor had suddenly begun to grow paler
    again, and he looked extremely cold. 
    
    Vecchio nodded. "Probably." He turned the car in the direction of the
    zoo. He dreaded going back to the wolf lair. But if that's where she
    was... 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom's head twisted on the pillow of his bed. He felt his father's hands
    on his face and trembled. "Cas...sh..." 
    
    "It's all right. Calm down. Is it too much?" 
    
    "No...I ca..I can..." 
    
    Daniel nodded. "If it's too much, I'll pull you out of it." 
    
    *** 
    
    The girl they knew as Lilith sat on the sidewalk outside the wolf lair,
    looking sick and shaky as she hugged her arms around her body and slowly
    rocked back and forth. A mewing sound escaped her lips. She looked insane.
    They stopped in front of her, confused. 
    
    Kowalski crouched in front of her, well out of range.  "Looks like nobody's
    home." 
    
    "Indeed," agreed Fraser. "Ray, can Tom-" 
    
    Vecchio stared with an expression the was completely unlike his normal
    countenance.  Grissom. 
    
    "Tom?" wondered Turnbull. 
    
    "That's not Lilith," the psychic stated firmly. 
    
    "Do tell," muttered Ray, standing.  "Okay, folks, we got troub-ah!" 
    
    He winced, one hand going to his head.  Fraser was immediately at his
    side, steadying him.  "Ray?  A flash?" 
    
    "N-no!" stammered the American.  His voice rose in pain and fear.  "Dief!
    Oh, my god, Dief!  He's hurt!  We gotta get home!" 
    
    Fraser bit his lip, knowing they shouldn't split up at this point but
    reluctant to abandon the girl.  "Tom, this girl - is she dangerous?"
    
    Vecchio examined the mindless form.  "Yes.  She's undead, Fraser. Her
    mind is gone, but she still has all the instincts and cravings of a vampire.
    Leave her.  Get home." The Italian's dark eyes grew wide.  "They have
    Cassie." 
    
    Turnbull frowned.  "We have to alert Warfield.  Now." 
    
    "First we get home."
    
    *** 
    
    Cecil opened the door to his house, shocked at seeing the dishevelled
    Calhoun outside. "What do you..." He jumped back as Calhoun lurched at
    him and was /very/ thankful the binding spell worked. 
    
    Calhoun snarled. The same spell Tom had had over his door, the fucking
    demon had over his. He couldn't come in unless invited. "You bastard.
    What, are you /stalking/ him? What were you doing there?" 
    
    "I was worried about him." Cecil bit his lip, nervously. "He doesn't
    deal with relationships well..." 
    
    "No shit." 
    
    "I was worried he'd hurt himself, or screw it up. Or leave." 
    
    The icey blue eyes narrowed, sensing the unspoken accusation.  "You thought
    I'd hurt him." 
    
    "Yes." Cecil nodded. "People do that to him. A lot." 
    
    "I've noticed." 
    
    Cecil shook his head, thinking perhaps he'd underestimated the Sabbat.
    "I'm not talking his mother, or that bitch who had Adam. I'm talking
    the Alderman. Vargas. Before he was me." 
    
    Calhoun didn't understand. "What-" 
    
    "He hit him. Drugged him full of adrenal suppressors so he couldn't fight
    back." Cecil sighed. "Come in. Sit down. This is a long story." 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio was the first one in the house. The place was torn apart. Ma
    was sitting in front of Dief, taking care of a cut above the wolf's eye.
    He was in wolf form. It must've been bad.  Ray knelt beside his mother
    as Stan gently took over tending the werewolf.  
    
    "Hey, Frase, got that smelly stuff you used on me?" 
    
    Fraser took in a breath. Ma was dishevelled, her hair a mess. She looked
    tearful. "Cassie?" he asked softly. 
    
    "He took her." 
    
    "He?" Ray pressed. 
    
    "A man. He called himself Spike. William the Bloody." 
    
    Turnbull looked down, shocked. "Oh dear." 
    
    "What?" Ray whirled on Turnbull, angerly. "What, we dealing with another
    fucked up psychotic vampire? A crazy lunatic who just tries to hurt my
    family because he thinks he can?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    Ray looked surprised. 
    
    "That's his girlfriend." Turnbull rubbed his face. "Spike. He's just
    violent. He loves violence."  
    
    Ray Vecchio's eyes narrowed. "I'll give him violence." 
    
    *** 
    
    They settled Ma and Dief over at the Durso's down the street.  Gerry
    Durso, all of ten years old, volunteered to keep an eye out for the rest
    of the family and tell them to report to his own house.  Dief was reluctant
    to be parted from Fraser and Ray, and once treated and fed he seemed
    far better, so finally Fraser capitulated and let him come. 
    
    Kowalski dialed Warfield and warned his vampire peer about what had happened,
    telling him to guard Caine and alert his clans.  "We dunno much about
    the guy. We're gonna check in with Tom. Maybe he has some clue." 
    
    The prince had news and it was not good. But was news ever good from
    him? 
    
    "We have photos of the demon, Prince Kowalski.  From your description
    of Adolph, I believe we have a match.  It has been seen above the Bahari
    territory and supposedly it wiped out a band of cloister demons." 
    
    "Shee..." muttered Ray, glancing at Vecchio and wishing anyone else was
    driving if Tom was making unexpected housecalls in his head. They did
    not need their driver cracking up. 
    
    "We have been trying to contact your retainer Calhoun, as well," continued
    Warfield.  Aja was close by because Ray could hear him chattering over
    the phone line.  He smiled, weakly. "Someone, we don't know whom, is
    looking for him.  We believe they're from Canada." 
    
    "Got any good news, Warfield?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    "Thanks," he grumbled, wondering how to tell the other three men in the
    Riv that they were royally screwed.  "Hey, Vecchio, the GTO's around
    the corner.  We'll meet ya at the hospital." 
    
    Vecchio suddenly suppressed a giggle. Fraser gave him an odd look. "Tom?"
    Vecchio nodded. "Oh dear..." 
    
    Vecchio felt like something was wrapping tightly around his brain. Clinging
    to it like a child would his mother. He felt fear, and he knew it wasn't
    his. Tom was afraid. Of what? 
    
    *** 
    
    "It was a political conference, when I took over. At the Drewry Center.
    Tom was assigned to guard Vargas. They had some sort of argument." Cecil
    winced at the memory. "Vargas hit him with a door. Dragged him into the
    bathroom. He would've killed him.  He was a sadist.  Tom was...needy.
    The classic battered spouse." 
    
    Calhoun shuddered. "So, you killed Vargas instead." 
    
    "Yeah. Looking back I don't see how he couldn't have known." Cecil sighed.
    "But you see what you want to see. I ruined it later, his happiness.
    Don't do the same." 
    
    Calhoun stared at Cecil, eyebrows raised. 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom was giggling almost insanely when they entered the hospital room.
    Vecchio looked pained. Daniel was nowhere to be seen, maybe he'd gone
    to get Tom a drink. Ray glanced at Fraser, worried for his grandsire's
    welfare. He didn't look right and he sure as hell didn't sound right.
    
    "Tom?" He whispered, gently trying to make Tom look at him. The look
    in Tom's eyes was scary. He touched the Slayer's face, gently. "What's
    wrong?" 
    
    "What isn't?" Tom's giggles stopped, and he stared into Ray's eyes. 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    "No! Let me....let me go!" Tom struggled in the orderlies grasps, fighting
    hard. He felt the prick of a needle against his neck and screamed. "No!
    No...." His body began to weaken. He recognised the feeling. Suppressors.
    Among other things. He felt straps go tightly around his wrists and legs,
    and tried to break free. 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    Ray winced, touching his forehead, woozily. Tom was staring at him, strangely.
    "You can't be in there..." he whispered. 
    
    "Tom..." Fraser started. "Do you know anything about a vampire named..."
    He noticed the swimming look on Ray's face. "Ray!" 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    "I know what you are..." Faith said to him, smiling gently. She had him
    pressed against the wall. He looked like a deer in the headlights. 
    
    He closed his eyes. He knew his treatment well. It was less painful to
    say what they told him. "I'm nothing.." 
    
    She frowned, grabbing his chin, hard. "Says who?" She'd find whoever
    had told him that and rip them apart. Flay them alive if necessary. 
    
    "Says me..." 
    
    "You're wrong." She suddenly kissed him. "You're not nothing." 
    
    He shook his head. "How could I be anything? Locked in here?" 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    Ray blinked rapidly. "You're not..." He felt Fraser trying to guide him
    to a seat. "Frase?" 
    
    "It's all right..." 
    
    "No...he's not..." Ray stumbled, landing against Fraser as another vision
    hit him. Why was this happening now?  He felt a drugged heavyness take
    his body... 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    *This was a cop?  Jesus, they'll take anything!* 
    
    *He's part Moloch.  They had 'em on the demon squad.* 
    
    *Lucky bastard.  So how'd he fuck up and end up here?* 
    
    *His mother wanted his kid.  He's a psi.  She had him committed.  Court
    order said he was unfit.  He probably could have made it outside with
    a few lithium treatments and weekly visits to the shrink.  Swear ta god,
    the day I go to divorce June, I want whatever lawyer his mom got.* 
    
    *Why's that?* 
    
    *He don' need any of this crap we're feedin' him.  It's all in the hands
    of the court, though.  Doctors, treatment, everything.  She didn't just
    fleece this poor son of a bitch, she fuckin' skinned him alive!* 
    
    *Son of a bitch!* 
    
    *You said it.* 
    
    *I don't wanna do this.* 
    
    *No choice. 300 joules.* 
    
    ~~~ 
    
    "Ray?" 
    
    His eyes were burning.  It took him a moment to realise he was crying
    where he sat in the hospital room.  Trembling, Ray Kowalski looked up
    at his Mountie and he stammered, "Frase, we can't let them have him.
    They'll hurt him again.  He's not...he's not crazy.  She never loved
    him.  She only wanted a Slayer.  That's why she took Cassie.  She made
    them hurt him.  Not again, Frase." 
    
    "Ray..." 
    
    "He doesn't deserve it," stammered the detective. 
    
    "Ray.  Ray.  Ray!" 
    
    Kowalski looked up hopefully. 
    
    "Ray, I promise you, we will do everything we can for Tom.  We will not
    let them commit him."  The dark-haired Canadian crouched before his lover.
    "Now, can you tell me, what does he need?" 
    
    "To be needed.  He needs Calhoun back, and Cass and Aja.  Us." 
    
    Fraser nodded. "Then he'll have it." 
    
    They both looked over as Vecchio fought not to start giggling right along
    with TOm. It was a losing battle. 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun shook the cobwebs out of his head, and stood. "I have to go."
    He made his way towards the door of Cecil's apartment, the pregnant demon
    following. "Thank you." James said, suddenly. 
    
    "For what?" 
    
    "Telling me about it. I think I understand now..." He blinked as if remembering
    something.  "Have you picked out names yet?"  
    
    Cecil smiled with pleasure.  "Brick and Blendine." 
    
    Calhoun chuckled.  Perfect little demon names. He opened the 
    
        door, and stopped on a dime when he nearly ran into the man outside
    the door about to knock. 
    
    "James Calhoun?" 
    
    "Yes?" 
    
    The man flashed a badge. "You need to come with me, sir. You're being
    reactivated." 
    
    *** 
    
    Spike locked the cell door in the still in tact basement in the shell
    formerly known as the 13th. Cassie Grissom glared out at her captor.
    "My father's a Slayer. He'll kill you." 
    
    "I highly doubt your father'll do anything at the moment." He grinned,
    "He's in the middle of losing his mind." 
    
    She stared in horror. "What're you talking about?" 
    
    "Don't sound so shocked. Sanity's overrated." 
    
    *** 
    
    Daniel entered the hospital room, carrying two glasses of pop. He stopped,
    almost dropping the glasses when he saw both his son and Vecchio in near
    hysterics. He looked towards Fraser and Ray, then at Turnbull. "What
    happened?" 
    
    "You've gotta pull him out." Ray didn't want to go into a discussion.
    Not now. Later. 
    
    "Hold on." Daniel put the drinks aside and quickly pulled out the bowl
    and jars of herbs.  Vecchio, or rather the Tom that was in Vecchio, shook
    his head.  "No!  No!  I need to stay!  They need a Slayer!  I have to
    help them-" 
    
    Turnbull touched his arm gently.  "You need to get better, Tom." 
    
    "I'm not crazy!" 
    
    The Seeker nodded.  "We know." 
    
    That threw him off.  Vecchio's eyes, so haunted-looking, stared up at
    them as if he'd never expected anyone to agree with him. 
    
    "We have a Slayer.  Born and Bred," continued Turnbull.  "Now, let Daniel
    help you." 
    
    *** 
    
    Faster than thought, even though the motion made him want to vomit on
    the spot, Calhoun slammed the man against the wall of the house in raw
    fury, pinning him there. 
    
    "Don't you ever, ever approach me when I'm with somebody, you stupid
    bastard!  Who the fuck sent you?" 
    
    "M-McGuire.  General McGuire." 
    
    "Well, the general and I are going to have a little chat."  He shoved
    the unfortunate man away and looked over at the gaping Cecil.  "You,
    wait by the car.  Do not come near this house again or I'll take it out
    on you personally." 
    
    He approached Cecil.  "I have to go.  Please, tell Tom I'll be back as
    soon as I'm able."  He reached into his collar and pulled out a  chain.
    In it was a key.  "Give this to the Mounted Slayer.  It's to the box
    in the bottom of my closet back at the apartment.  It will explain everything.
    I hope." 
    
    "where are you going?" 
    
    "To defend my country. You'll tell him?"
    
    "Of course." Cecil nodded.
    
    ***
    
    Fraser  sighed, pressing the down button on the elevator. "Ray will bring
    Aja to him?" He asked his lover, quietly. Ray nodded, rubbing his temples.
    What he'd seen of Tom's committal had been horrifying: electro shock,
    massive amounts of drugs, pain beyond belief. Faith had been the only
    point of light he'd had. He suddenly understood Tom's need to find her,
    his need to prove to himself that she had not intended to hurt him. 
    
    Just as Tom needed them, he needed Faith. And God help him, Ray would
    bring her back if he had to drag her by her hair kicking and screaming.
    
    The Mounted Slayer looked toward his lover, almost reading his mind.
    "We'll find her." 
    
    "Ya think?" Ray looked to Fraser, hopefully. His eyes were beginning
    to sting, like he'd gotten soap in them. He hadn't, had he? 
    
    Fraser smiled, almost lopsidedly. "Of course. After all..." 
    
    "Please don't," Ray grinned. 
    
    "I am a Mountie..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Daniel brushed fingers against Tom's cheek. He was sleeping soundly,
    his breathing erratic. He hated seeing Tom like this, it was a million
    times worse than being in the book and feeling it. He knew how to help,
    and he was still powerless. It couldn't help that he was inside the body
    of the woman who had done this to his only son. 
    
    His son had had very few happy moments in his life. They all seemed to
    grow from or turn into something horrible. The birth of Tom's daughter,
    and of his sons had all been from rape. His relationship with both Cecil
    and Calhoun had come from some sort of abuse. And this... 
    
    He worried that Tom's friends seemed to rally around him only after he'd
    nearly died, or when he seemed to be snapping. It couldn't be a good
    sign. 
    
    "Tom?" he whispered, drawing the sleeping Slayer into a hug. He felt
    his sons arms curl around him. "Tom, everything's going to be ok. I won't
    let anyone hurt you..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio pulled into Warfield's driveway, and headed up the walk. What
    he'd felt....it had been like someone had been trying to hang onto his
    sanity. He knew the others believed Tom wasn't losing it. but he had
    doubts. Big ones.  
    
    Zuko met him, along with three other day walkers.  "We'll drive." 
    
    "then one of you clowns can follow in the Riv because I promised Tom
    and Daniel not to let him out of my sight." 
    
    "And I made the same promise to my Prince.  Give Marco your keys." 
    
    On the ride to the hospital, Vecchio briefed the Giovanni Elder, directing
    his words as much at Caine as Zuko. 
    
    "...we can't find Calhoun and now that Cassie's missing, Tom's losing
    it."  He felt a twinge.  Maybe Daniel had missed something. 
    
    *** 
    
    The dark-haired bundle that was Caine let out an excited squeal at the
    sight of his father.  Tom roused, smiling gently as Ray settled the baby
    in his arms, then he curled himself protectively around the infant and
    lay still, holding him close.  He didn't speak at all. 
    
    *** 
    
    "You've got a fucking lot of nerve, McGuire." 
    
    "Nice to see you too, Jamey." 
    
    Calhoun glared at the neatly dressed man behind the desk.  He'd known
    Paul McGuire since Viet Nam.  They had survived the stuff of nightmares
    together.  Never truly friends, they shared a mutual respect, at least,
    and for years, at odd intervals, the general had called upon Calhoun
    for unsavory favors that his human operatives could not accomplish. 
    
    "What do yo want?  Who the hell do you think you are that you can just
    snatch me off the street?" 
    
    "Right now, Major, I'm your superior officer.  Sit down.  You look like
    hell." 
    
    "Filtha poisoning." 
    
    "Nasty stuff for a Gangrel." 
    
    "No more.  I'm Sabbat."  He dropped into a chair. 
    
    "Sorry to hear that," replied the general, knowing Calhoun had to be
    feeling bad if he actually sat.  He rarely if ever accepted advice from
    McGuire.  It had become a matter of principle for the vampire. 
    
    "What is it, Paul?" 
    
    "Quick, easy, in and out assassination.  Ecuador.  Local generalissimo
    with a guard of Assamite vampires around him." 
    
    "How many?" demanded Calhoun, sitting up a bit straighter. 
    
    "Thirty-two." 
    
    "Jesus, how the hell does he feed that many?" 
    
    "Local villagers." 
    
    "Any daywalkers in the lot?" 
    
    "Two," said the relieved McGuire, sliding a folder across the desk to
    the vampire. 
    
    "Daytime it is, then.  Team?" 
    
    "Look in a mirror." 
    
    "Piss off.  Sir.  What if I refuse?" 
    
    "Don't make me commit your friend, Jamey." 
    
    "Don't make me kill you, Paul.  I'd choke on that anti-freeze/caffeine
    mix in your system." 
    
    "I'm serious, Major." 
    
    "You think I'm not?" 
    
    "I know you are.  How would you like to get paid this time?" 
    
    "Two  things.  One: information on the Watchers." 
    
    "You'll get it." 
    
    "Two: My friend?  You keep your fucking hands away from him.  When I
    get back, he'd better be all safe and cozy and damned happy, Paul, or
    it's /you/ I'll be gunning for.  I mean that.  Nothing had better happen
    to him, buster." 
    
    "Done," growled the general. 
    
    " Deal?" 
    
    "Deal.  Your plane leaves in fifteen minutes.  You should be back in
    four days." 
    
    "I'd better be." 
    
    *** 
    
    Cecil was halfway to Tom's hospital room when it hit. Pains in his stomach,
    they felt like someone was stabbing him with hot knitting needles. He
    doubled over, grabbing the wall. "Oh...God...Not now..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Upon later reflection, Raymond Kowalski would realise it had been too
    easy. 
    
        Fraser was the first one to see her, and took off at a run. She was
    standing at the corner across from the main entrance to the hospital,
    looking as if she was in a daze. It almost seemed as if Faith had been
    in some sort of weird turf war, looking dishevelled and disoriented.
    She stared at them with empty eyes.  
    
    "Are you all right?" Fraser demanded, instinctively examining her scrapes
    and bruises. 
        
    "She...she let me go..."She whispered, staring at Ray, shakily. "She
    said she had his kid, she didn't need me." 
    
    "Why'd she let ya live?" demanded Ray. 
    
    "Said she didn't need a new Slayer coming in. Just one she knew she could
    beat." Faith sniffed, her eyes glazing a bit. She was shaking. In shock.
    She suddenly looked very afraid. And very young. "Tom. Is he ok? I didn't
    mean to hurt him, I just...I can't stop myself when I'm slaying." 
    
    Fraser nodded. He thought he could understand that. "He'll be all right.
    He needs to see you."  
    
    "Wait a sec!" Ray was glad to see her - well, after a fashion, but he
    wasn't about to forget they had a list of priorities to go over first.
    "Where did she keep you?" 
    
    "I'm not real sure.  A big brick building.  Like a castle.  It even had
    a dungeon.  I was trying to find Tom..." 
    
    Cop and Mountie exchanged a look.  "The Thirteenth," they said in unison.
    
    "Was Cassie there?" 
    
    "I don't know.  Maybe." 
    
    "How about some blond vampire named Spike?" 
    
    She blinked.  "I think so..." 
    
    Ray was already on his cell phone to Huey.  He turned away as he spoke,
    and Faith looked up at Fraser. 
    
    "Can I please see Tom?  I need to apologize to him.  I'm sure he's frantic
    over Cassie." 
    
    Yup, Kowalski later thought, hook, line, and sinker. 
        
    *** 
    
    Tom clutched Adam to his chest, near sobbing. Daniel watched, worried,
    along with Vecchio. He was breaking down.  
    
    "Where is James?" wondered Tom.  "He said he'd be back.  Where did he
    go?" 
    
    "He'll be here," Vecchio lied automatically.  "Don't worry about him.
    Now, we've got Detectives Huey and Dewey working on your daught-" He'd
    left the Duck Boys at the Durso's, interviewing his mother about what
    she'd seen. Right now he wished he hadn't left. 
    
    He broke off as Stan rushed back into the hospital room.  He looked strangely
    triumphant and excited as he leaned over Tom.  "Yo, Grandpa! You wanted
    to see Faith, right?" 
    
    Tom nodded, his eyes wide with hope. 
    
    "We got her.  And a lead on Cassie!  The Duck Boys are on their way to
    the Thirteenth.  This Spike dude may be holed up there with her.  Maybe
    we can nail the Queen Bee, too!" 
    
    "Cass?" breathed Tom, thrilled.  Ray smiled warmly, glad to be the bearer
    of such good news.  He looked down at Caine.  The baby was cooing happily
    at him, clearly proud of his son. 
    
    "Hey, Daddy-o!" 
    
    "Where is she?" asked Tom. 
    
    "Gettin' checked out by the docs in the emergency room."  Ray sat on
    the bed and lifted the baby carefully.  "She'll have to give a statement
    to the cops, then she'll be right up.  Fraser's with her.  Hey, where's
    Turnbull?  And what's with the undead mafia goons outside?" 
    
    "Warfield's orders," Vecchio said, knowing he was grinning like an idiot.
    Definitely Tom wasn't completely out of him because he never smiled this
    long.  "Turnbull wanted to do some research." 
    
    "Anything from James?" Tom's voice held little hope.  Clearly he was
    expecting to be abandoned by yet another person to whom he'd given his
    love. 
    
    "Not yet.  He's a big boy, Tom.  He'll be okay." 
    
    *** 
    
    The sun was setting as Turnbull sat down at the table in the Consolate's
    conference room.  He was alone, as the consolate would not be open again
    until Monday morning. 
    
    Or, perhaps, not alone.  Before him on the table sat the copy of the
    Necronomicon.  He could feel it pulsing with unholy life.  Lauren Heller
    was just a spark amidst the flame.  Wyrm.  He could sense an evil so
    ultimate it could only be the Wyrm of the Earth.  He touched the flesh
    binding.  There was pain there.  No wonder both Rays despised this tome
    so. 
    
    He needed to know.  Needed to see if he could do it.  Daniel had kept
    Tom sane when he opened the cover.  Could Renfield, gentle, well-meaning,
    happy Renfield keep him sane? 
    
    "Do you trust me?" he whispered aloud but not entirely to himself. 
    
    "Completely." 
    
    He closed his eyes. 
    
    And opened the Necronomicon. 
    
    An insane riot of light and noise swept over him.  Voices screamed, fire
    roared in a burning, icey, crazed rush that swept him down into the pit.
    He fell, hot and cold winds buffeting him from all sides.  He could smell
    sulphur burning.  Without opening his eyes he raised his head. 
    
    "Welcome, Son of Rachel," seethed a voice from all sides.  "Open your
    eyes and look upon me." 
    
    "I would rather not, my lord," he called, his throat dry and his lungs
    burning.  "I have seen what your glance may do." 
    
    A low chuckle answered him.  "Why are you here, Seeker, Son of Rachel?"
    
    "I would ask of you a question, my lord." 
    
    "Why should I answer?" asked the voice, suddenly close.  Turnbull felt
    something heavy and hot slide across his boots. 
    
    "Because it amuses you," he said, standing his ground. 
    
    "What will I gain?" 
    
    "Distraction from your lot." 
    
    Whatever it was on his boots twisted around his ankle.  He resisted the
    temptation to move away. 
    
    "What is so ill about my lot that I would need to forget it for any spell?"
    
    He swallowed.  "You are in a trap of your own making, my lord.  You are
    all that is evil.  Without you, goodness would not exist and it is the
    inherent goodness of the people of earth that entraps you." 
    
    "You argue well, Son of Rachel.  Ask your question." 
    
    There was a tightness around his legs.  Wyrm was trying to frighten him
    to make him open his eyes... 
    
    "Twice you have spoken with the voice of the Caanite Prince, Ray Kowalski.
    What is it about Prince Kowalski that he and no other suffices for that
    task?" 
    
    "Prince Kowalski stands in two worlds, neither alive nor undead.  He
    is the bridge I may cross." 
    
    A blast of burning hot air almost knocked Turnbull down.  He struggled
    to keep his balance.  "No longer.  the Watchers have changed him.  He's
    human again." 
    
    "WHAT?!?" 
    
    The force of the voice slammed him to the stone.  Freezing wind held
    him in place as he struggled to reply. 
    
    "The Watcher - Winslow.  She injected him with something that changed
    his body chemistry.  She reversed the undead process.  He's almost human
    now." 
    
    "NO!  I require him as he was!" 
    
    "Daniel Grissom, who was in this tome, believes that when the serum is
    out of his blood he will go over.  He'll become undead." 
    
    The voice was under strict control.  "That is not acceptable, Son of
    Rachel." 
    
    "I don't want him undead either," he cried as the wind died down.  "I
    fear for his soul!" 
    
    "His soul must remain," hissed Wyrm.  His fury was evident in his tone.
    
    "His soul is in the keeping of the Slayer Born and Bred." 
    
    "Then naught must happen to the Slayer." 
    
    "Lilitu wishes to destroy him!" 
    
    "Then Lilitu's hour has come."  There was a pause.  The coils around
    his legs loosened and Turnbull struggled to his feet.  "You have accomplished
    your goal, Seeker.  You have even bent me to your will.  I will not forget
    this the next time we have dealings." 
    
    "I only want to save my friends." 
    
    Wyrm laughed.  "And let your enemies destroy each other.  Begone from
    my presence, Seeker, Son of Rachel." 
    
    There was a blast of light inside his mind, and Renfield screamed at
    the might of it. 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom watched as the others reluctantly left Faith and him alone. "Faith..."
    
    She smiled, sitting beside him. "How're you feelin', Tom?" She touched
    his face, gently, making him look at her. He shivered, involuntarily.
    
    "I feel..." He choked. "I feel like I'm..." He couldn't meet her eyes,
    it hurt too much. 
    
    She nodded, understanding. "You feel like you're losing it. Right? Going
    cuckoo for coco puffs?" She smiled at his nod. "Good." 
    
    He looked up, sharply. That was unexpected. "Excuse.." 
    
    "Shut it." Her voice sounded strange. "You know what, babe? I think you
    were right last time you were in the hole. And you'll be there again,
    you know that. They won't stop them from putting you away. Why would
    they? They don't owe you anything." 
    
    He couldn't do anything but stare at her. What was going on? Why was
    she doing this? Saying these things? "Fa..." 
    
    "You know what you are, Tom?" 
    
    "No..." 
    
    "Nothing."  Suddenly her lips were pressing hard against his. And he
    felt cold. Very cold.  She drew back, her eyes narrowing.  "Nothing but
    a whore.  A psychic whore." 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray looked down as Aja started wailing. "Hey, hey...what's wrong? Hungry,
    Aja?" He looked at Fraser for help. "Something's wrong." 
    
    Fraser tilted his head and came over quickly. "What is it?" He'd sent
    Vecchio to the consulate to check on Turnbull and he could tell his friend
    needed to put some distance between himself and Grissom after the events
    of this weekend. He couldn't shake the feeling that they shouldn't have
    let the Seeker go alone.  Sometimes Turnbull frightened him. 
    
    "I don't know...maybe..." Ray suddenly froze as a stray thought invaded
    his mind. /She..../ "Oh. No."  
    
    He shoved Aja into Fraser's hands. 
        
    "Ray?" He held the baby as Ray ran towards the elevators.  "Ray!"  
    
    It's Lilith!" 
    
    Fraser shoved Aja into Zuko's hands and ran for the stairs.  Eight stories
    later, he emerged the same moment Ray stepped off the elevator and they
    ran for Tom's room.  The door was locked and in a burst of energy, Ray
    kicked it in and they spilled into the room. 
    
    Lilith whirled to face them, a wicked smile on her face. Faith's face.
    She was insane. Lilith. Faith. Right away Fraser could tell the joining
    had not been forced. 
    
    Tom was gasping for air, blood on his face. 
    
    Ray's gun was out and aimed at her.  "Hold it right there, Lil." 
    
    "'Bout time you figured it out.  And I thought you boys were smart."
    
    "Hands above your head." Ray levelled his gun at her. Fraser went to
    his fellow Slayer's side, examining him for wounds. Tom's eyes were wild
    with fear and betrayal. Pain. God. What had she done? He was bleeding,
    but he couldn't find a wound.  
    
    Ray sniffed the air.  Something smelled...wonderful. 
        
    *** 
    
    He had Benny's key to the consolate and he let himself and Diefenbaker
    into the dark, quiet structure.  There were no lights on, the only light
    coming from the distant street lights and the slice of moon hanging low
    in the sky. 
    
    "Where is he, Dief?" asked Ray as the werewolf sniffed the air.  He growled
    and Ray felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  Something ugly
    was going on here.  He drew his gun, Canadian law be damned. 
    
    "Come on." 
    
    Together, they moved through the Consolate, Diefenbaker leading the way
    to the conference room.  Carefully, Ray pushed the door open. 
    
    Turnbull was slumped over the table, lying on the open copy of the Necronomicon.
    
    "Jesus." He rolled Turnbull onto his back, feeling for a pulse. Strong
    and steady. He was careful the whole time not to look at the book.  "Turnbull?"
    He shook the Seeker, gently.  "Turnbull?" 
    
    His eyes opened slowly. "Detective Vecchio?" 
    
    Vecchio fumbled to get the book shut. "What were you doing, Turnbull?"
    
    "Research." 
    
    "Find what you need?" 
    
    A very un-Turnbullish smile touched his face.  "More than that. We may
    not have to deal with Lilith for very much longer." 
        
    *** 
     
    Cecil was in a weird sort of ecstatic pain.  He was actually glad his
    parents weren't around for this.  His mother wanted to name the female
    Eulalie after her aunt and Cecil had the feeling Wilma would have tried
    something sneaky to get her way.  Still, he wished Tom were here, if
    only to assure him he wasn't going to die from the pain of labor. 
    
    Around his neck rested the platinum chain and key Calhoun had given him,
    forgotten in the excitement. 
    
    *** 
    
    Cassie kicked the bars of the cell.  "Hey!  I'm hungry!  You don't want
    to get my dad's friends mad at you!" 
    
    Spike glared at the annoyance.  "I'm getting pretty hungry myself, brat,
    so shut up." 
    
    Cassie's dark eyes narrowed defiantly.  "When James gets ahold of you,
    he'll rip you into shreds." 
    
    The blond vampire smiled wickedly.  "He can try, sweetheart." 
    
    "Jerk." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Whaddya mean, we won't have to deal with Lilith?" demanded Vecchio.
    Dief had scampered off and Vecchio suspected the werekid had unfinished
    business in Thatcher's office involving a jar of caramels. 
    
    The Seeker was stunned but pleased.  "Wyrm is going to protect Ray. 
    I convinced him Lilith threatened his existence and Wyrm decided her
    hour was up." 
    
    "Why Ray?  What's he do so special that Wyrm would off Lilith?" 
    
    Turnbull pulled the Necronomicon close.  "He can speak through Ray with
    this." 
    
    Vecchio frowned.  "Gross." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Blue eyes, Ray?  To match the hair?" 
    
    "Don't move," ordered the detective.  His head was pounding and his eyes
    hurt.  Like before.  The lights...  "Frase, call for back-up now." 
    
    "Ray. He's hurt, something's wrong. I can't find..." Oh dear. Blood was
    dripping down Tom's neck know. He pulled Tom into a sitting position.
    Human bite marks on the neck. He felt sick. 
    
    "Poor little Slayer," she purred.  "You all end up this way in the end
    if you're not murdered by your lovers.  See what you have to look foreward
    to some day, Prince Kowalski?" 
    
    "Shut it now, babe!" 
    
    "But you'll have gone over by then, so maybe you won't mind so much."
    She caught his look.  "What, can't you feel it?  Hungry, aren't you?
    Everything hurts.  Not yet?  Brace yourself, darling, you're in for a
    hell fo a ride." 
    
    Tom moaned.  Ray felt his stomach convulse painfully.  What the hell
    was going on? "Frase...Fraser, get him outta here. The smell..." 
    
    "What..." Fraser lifted his head, looking at his lover. His eyes were
    darkening. No. He suddenly understood what Ray wanted. What Ray needed.
    He pulled Tom into a carry and tried to get out. Faith was too quick
    for them. 
    
    She shoved past the slightly dazed trio, and ran towards the elevator
    shaft. She had to get out of there. Now. Her job was done. Best get back
    to Spike and have this one brought across. 
    
    "Ray..." Fraser stared at the frightened American. "Ray, go get a doctor."
    Distraction. That would help. He hoped. 
    
    *** 
    
    Spike finished fiting the seal on the bottom edge of the door when Cassie
    started shouting for help. "Hey! Are the words shut up not getting through
    to you, kid? I'll eat you for lunch." 
    
    "You don't scare me." 
    
    "I don't, do I?" 
    
    "No. 'cause you're nothing compared to /her./ You're just her lackey."
    She sat back, satisfied. 
    
    She didn't like the grin on Spike's face. 
    
    *** 
    
    Vecchio drove quickly, wishing he'd had a better place to put that damned
    book other than his trunk. Like a fire box or an abandoned mine shaft
    or something. Turnbull sat next to him, anxiously. Something was wrong.
    They could both feel it. 
    
    Vecchio slammed on the brakes as Faith darted across the street. He pried
    his fingers out of Turnbull's arm, and stared. "Jesus...Where's she..."
    
    "Back to the 13th..." 
    
    "Follow?" 
    
    "Good idea."  
    
    *** 
    
    "Ray!" cried Fraser as the detective collapsed to the floor.  He was
    writhing, screaming.  Oh, god... 
    
    Tom was his first priority.  He shoved his way out the door.  "Get a
    doctor!  This man needs help and my partner is going over!" 
    
    Nurses scrambled, but Fraser would only allow them to take Tom.  He would
    not allow them into the room with Ray.  He barred the door and confronted
    the head nurse. 
    
    "The lobby.  There's four Giovanni.  Bring them all.  the Elder's name
    is Zuko.  Get them here, they can help." 
    
    He saw Tom being rushed away.  Ray's screams had not subsided.  He understood
    from his readings on the matter that becoming undead was painful, but
    Ray sounded beyond agony.  It was so unfair.  The flashes, his vision,
    now this...Fraser didn't even begin to consider his own reaction and
    thoughts at the notion of Ray becoming a vampire. 
    
    Oh, god, where was James when they needed him? 
    
    And where had Faith gone off to? 
    
    Another scream from the hospital room.  Something was smashed as he thrashed
    on the floor. 
    
    "Fraser!  What the hell is going on?" 
    
    He'd never been so glad to see Zuko in his whole life.  "Ray is going
    over." 
    
    And Caine let out a wail of grief that was echoed by his son. 
    
    Fraser clutched the child to him as Zuko put Aja in his arms. "Go to
    the Slayer. You don't want to be here for this." Zuko's tone did not
    leave room for argument. Fraser nodded, taking the child and reluctantly
    following the head nurse. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Spike!" Lilith cried as she ran into the building. He was waiting for
    her near Cassie's cage. "You have to turn me. They're on their way."
    
    "Of course my Queen," He escorted her to the next room, frowning as they
    neared it. He shoved her hard and grinned as she landed in the metal
    room. As she cried out in shock and pain, he slammed the door shut and
    left. 
    
    Cassie closed her eyes, trying to shut out Faith's cries out terror.
    
    *** 
    
    No. 
    
    This was not the plan. No. 
    
    She was not supposed to die a human. Not supposed to suffocate in some
    sealed up storeroom in the bottom of the /last/ place she'd died in.
    Not killed by that idiot Spike. No. 
    
    She was supposed to die a glorious death as the end of the world came,
    brought upon by /her/. Not as a Slayer murdered by a vampire. 
    
    It was getting very hard to breathe, and this body was apparently very
    afraid. The screams coming from her lips rivaled those of Lilith's victims.
    And of Faith's. 
    
    She fell, gasping for breath, sure that someone was watching her. And
    laughing. /Wyrm....?/ And that psychic whore. He had a connection with
    this...place. He would be aware when she passed on. 
    
    Bastards. 
    
    *** 
    
    The Duck Boys got their first, leading the way into the dungeon area.
    Cassie was sitting on the floor of a cell, rocking back and forth crying.
    Dewey rattled the lock, finally using his gun to shoot it off. "You ok,
    Miss Grissom?" He asked, carefully. "You're not hurt?" 
    
    "No...I...she..." 
    
    "What is it?" 
    
    Huey stared at the metal door. "Someone's in there." He could feel it.
    
    "He sealed the edges. So no air would get in. He killed her." She choked.
    
    "Who?" 
    
    "Faith. Lilith." 
    
    In tune, The Duck Boys glanced at the door. "I'm gonna let Mort open
    that." 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray screamed, feeling two Giovanni hold him down. He felt a chopping
    above him, and let his lips draw apart as something sticky and sweet
    dripped into his mouth. He reached up, quick as a cat, and brought the
    wrist down tight. 
    
    It hurt. It burned. The changing. But the pain was beginning to subside.
    Emotionally he was spinning out of control. Cursing Ellery for doing
    this to him. 
    
    It wasn't fair. What if Lilith was right? What if he killed Fraser? He
    couldn't live with himself...or die with himeself.. 
    
    *** 
    
    Alone, for a few minutes as the nurses fetched more equipment, Fraser
    watched Tom sleep, shivering hard with the cold. His body wracked with
    tiny sobs of pain. But Fraser's mind was not with Tom, but with the suffering
    man upstairs. He couldn't bear it if Ray went over completely. 
    
    Caine cried softly, and Fraser felt a stinging in his eyes as he cried
    along with him.  Gradually, knowing they were disturbing Tom, he shushed
    the baby's soft weeping.  He looked at the demon child. 
    
    "What can we do?" he wondered aloud, smoothing the fine black hair. 
    Caine gave him a look that let him know he was working on the problem.
    Fraser had to smile despite the situation.  It was good to know Caine
    loved his own. 
    
    Someone entered the room.  Fraser expected Daniel. He was surprised when
    an unfamiliar man entered.  He was dressed like the rest of the doctors
    in a white coat over his clothes, but Fraser immediately noted the man's
    bearing and recognized a military background. 
    
    "Good evening, sir," greeted the older man.  "You would be...Constable
    Fraser, yes?" 
    
    "Yes.  Can I help you?" 
    
    "Actually, son, I'm here to help you and Mr. Grissom." 
    
    "Do you know Tom?  Help us how?" 
    
    The man smiled enigmatically.  "Let's just say a mutual friend in the
    Canadian army wants to make sure all of you get home safe tonight." 
    
    "The doctors were talking about committing Tom." He'd promised Ray he
    wouldn't let them. But he wasn't sure he could stop it if he tried. 
    
    "That's exactly why I'm here.  Out friend doesn't want it to happen.
    He does something for me, I do something for him." 
    
    Fraser thought hard.  He didn't have any friends in the army. 
    
    "Who-?" 
    
    "I'll let you figure that out, son.  Meanwhile, who's his doctor?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Zuko watched Marco and Jerard struggle with the thrashing prince.  He
    had never seen anyone become undead so quickly and he could appriciate
    the pain Kowalski was feeling.  Normally the process was gradual, like
    the McGets or Marco.  As they became older, they lost their ability to
    endure sunlight and eat human food until they were full vampires.  He'd
    seen the process take a few months, he'd seen it take years.  Never had
    he seen it take less than an hour.  Only Kowalski. 
    
    He pulled his wrist away from the prince's mouth, knowing that in his
    state, Kowalski would drain him dry.  Zuko looked around, wondering where
    the hell that Sabbat had gotten off to.  They could have used him here
    now. 
    
    "Stephano," he addressed his cousin, the only one not piled atop the
    detective, "We have to get him blood.  Go over to the emergency room
    and see if Mina is here tonight.  She'll know which doctors will authorize
    the right kind." 
    
    He looked back at Ray, steadied the man's face in both his hands. He
    could smell his fear, hear his dying heart.  "Keep with me, Prince Kowalski.
    I know it hurts.  It won't last.  Very soon you're going to feel very
    sick.  When that happens, we're just going to put you in the shower to
    get rid of the blood.  That will be the worst of it.  Don't worry.  We'll
    be right here the whole time." 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom was curled in on himself, his breathing sounded like that of a dying
    animal. Fraser lay Caine in the hospital bassinet and made his way over.
    "Tom?" He glanced for the man who claimed to want to help him. He was
    gone, searching for the doctor. "Tom, what is it? Do you require a doctor?"
    
    Tom lifted his head a bit, his breathing strange. Harsh. Forced. His
    eyes were wide open, as if he couldn't close them and didn't want to
    attempt it. "Dying...she's dying...she can't breathe...she...can't..."
    His heart was pounding hard, a heavy fluter in his ears. 
    
    "Who Tom?" He looked up again for a doctor. A nurse. Jamey. Anybody.
    "Tom?" 
    
    "Lilith...he's killing her..oh..." He gagged, rolling onto his side.
    He could feel burning. Smelled sulphur. He felt things crawling on his
    body, wrapping around his legs. Her legs? Heard laughter. 
    
    Fraser shook his head, not understanding. What was going on? A psychotic
    episode of some sort? 
    
    /No, son. Not psychotic. Psychic. Did you forget that?/ 
    
    "Dad?" He glanced to the side. The elder Fraser shook his head at him
    at the exact moment Tom's shaking and choking stopped. He looked down
    in horror. "Tom?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray felt the cold water beating down on him as Zuko held him upright.
    Blood pooled the floor of the shower below them. He wasn't sure where
    in hell it was coming from.  All he knew at this point was that he was
    frightened beyond words and he wanted Fraser.  But he might hurt Fraser...never
    again.  
    
    He gasped as pain twisted in his gut and he vomited blood.  He could
    feel someone holding him upright, the cold water beating down on them
    both.  It was freezing but it felt good. 
    
    "Wha-whas happenin' t'me?" 
    
    "You're going over, Prince Kowalski," Zuko said quietly. 
    
    "I - I -oh, god!" 
    
    He wanted to weep.  He couldn't anymore. 
    
    Suddenly the cell phone in his jacket pocket rang.  Growling, Zuko fished
    it out and thrust it at Jerard. 
    
    "Prince Kowalski's phone." 
    
    "What?" exclaimed Vecchio, thrown off by the greeting. "Where's Stanley?"
    
    Jerard wasn't too sure how much should be divulged.  "In the shower."
    
    "Oh.  Tell him we got Cassie and she's safe.  Spike didn't hurt her.
    She's scared, but okay.  Huey and Dewey freed her.  She was at the 13th."
    
    "I'll inform the Seer and the Slayer as well." 
    
    "Uh...good.  Got more news.  Lilith is dead.  So is Faith." 
    
    "What?" breathed the vampire, catching his Elder's eye. 
    
    "Spike suffocated her.  Locked her in a sealed room.  We're sending for
    the coroners." 
    
    "Spike?" 
    
    "Gone." 
    
    "I'll let them know."  He hung up the phone and looked at his Elder in
    shock and wonder.  "The Queen is dead." 
    
    Dripping wet, supporting the stricken Kowalski, Zuko blinked through
    the water and his surprise. 
    
    "Long live the king." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Tom?  Tom!  Tom!" 
    
    The psychic had stopped breathing, color draining from his face.  Fraser
    hit the call button, feeling for a pulse. Tom's heart was beating still,
    but he wasn't breathing... 
    
    Fraser lashed out, slapping him soundly across the face.  There was a
    pause, then Tom drew a rasping breath.  The Mountie watched him closely,
    making sure he kept breathing now that he'd started. 
    
    "Tom?"  Fraser leaned close, studying the Slayer's eyes.  "What happened?"
    
    "Faith is dead," he whispered, stricken.  "She's dead.  Oh, god, Benton,
    she's dead!" 
    
    Sensing what was needed most, Fraser gathered the younger man into a
    tight hug.  He could feel Tom trembling at the memory of what had been,
    and he remembered the time when Ray had sat crying in the GTO over Beth
    Botrelle.  Absolute despair. 
    
    He looked up as one of the Giovanni, Jerard, walked into the room.  "Seer!
    Detective Vecchio called!  They have your daughter and she's fine!" 
    
    Tom lifted his tear-stained face from Fraser's shoulder, joy warring
    with grief in his expression. 
    
    "The female Slayer is dead, and so is Lilith." 
    
    It was Fraser's turn to gape.  "What?" 
    
    Jerard nodded.  "She was within the female Slayer.  there was nowhere
    for her to transfer her spirit.  She could not have survived." 
    
    Relief flooded Fraser.  It was almost too much to think about.  Would
    they finally be safe? 
    
    "How is Ray?" 
    
    The vampire gave him a sympathetic look.  "Prince Kowalski is...having
    difficulties with the transition.  Elder Zuko is with him." 
    
    Fraser nodded numbly.  Just then, the elderly man from earlier returned.
    
    "Giovanni, right?" he asked Jerard.  "You guys are always the snappiest
    dressers.  I should have you take me shopping."  He turned away from
    the startled day walker and looked at the two men on the bed.  "Mr. Grissom.
    It's good to see you awake." 
    
    Tom frowned, puzzled.  "Who are you?" 
    
    "Paul McGuire." 
    
    He clearly expected Tom to recognize the name, but was rewarded with
    a blank look and a raised eyebrow. 
    
    "He never told you about me?  My god, he actually does take his clearance
    seriously.  I'm shocked." 
    
    They were all frowning by now.  "He who?" demanded Tom.  This man had
    something to do with it. He knew it. 
    
    McGuire looked at Jerard.  "Son, would you mind closing the door on the
    way out?" 
    
    ***
    
    Cecil watched his parents fawn over his twins and frowned. As much as
    he enjoyed watching them make fools out of themselves over his children,
    he felt something was wrong. "You know, it's not like they're your only
    grandchildren." 
    
    For the first time since their arrival, they laid their eyes on him.
    
    ***
    
    He barely heard what McGuire was saying to him. His mind had shut down
    at "Calhoun's gone to help a friend." 
    
    Apparently this friend was more important to James than he was. He looked
    down and then at Adam. His baby. Cassie and Adam. All he had left. He
    was sure of that. 
    
    he doctor.  "Hasn't he maintained between human and undead for years?"
    
    Zuko frowned.  "Guess it finally caught up with him." 
    
    *** 
    
    The Noors left in self-important huffs to go visit their "real" grandchildren.
    Cecil was glad to be rid of them for the moment.  McGuire took the floor
    again. 
    
    "It's allarranged with your doctor, Mr. Grissom.  As soon as you want,
    you can sign yourself out and go home." 
    
    Tom was speechless.  He'd fully expected to be committed.  "But...I was
    screened...They spoke about admitting me for evaluation..." 
    
    "As I said, our mutual friend in the Canadian army stated in no uncertain
    terms he wanted to come home and find you safe, cozy, and happy.  Seeing
    as how my continued existence depends on your happiness, you can understand
    that I'm anxious to please." 
    
    "I don't have insurance," stammered Tom 
    
    The general looked smug.  "Nor do you have a bill." 
    
    Tom blinked back tears.  "I want to go home." 
    
    They looked up as a dripping wet Frank Zuko entered the room. 
    
    Fraser was instantly apprehensive.  "Ray?" 
    
    Zuko gave him a look of sympathy and pity.  "He's gone over.  I'm sorry."
    
    


End file.
